Tsukiko's Journey
by Sakruafan12
Summary: This story is about a young blonde haired kid with striking emerald eyes, just like her Twin sister Sakura. Follow Tsukiko, through a life changing journey, This story will lead up to Shippuden also, so dont' worry about that.
1. Prologue & The end is just the Begginng

Tsukiko's Journey

(Sorry I don't own Naruto)

!WARNING: OOC and OC ALREAT: WARNING!

Prologue

Mom P.o.V

There one the evening on March 28 that night was a special night. Why? Why was it special? Because two baby girls were born that night. One with sparkling emerald green eyes with pink hair, the other was a light blonde hair and striking emerald green eyes. "So what do you want to name your twins Ms. Haruno?" a nurse asked. "Let's name the pink haired one Sakura Haruno and the blonde one Tsukiko Haruno" I said smiling at them.

'If only your father had survived the Kyuubi attack about 6 months ago' I thought sadly. "Ms. Haruno, I'm sorry to interrupt but here's the thing, one of your children has to go to Gardening Classes while the other goes into fighting/shuriken classes, I'd decided now if I were you cuz when they get older they'll need to be ready" said a different nurse. I nodded. 'Sakura=Cherry Blossom, Tsukiko= Moon Child. I know Sakura will go to gardening and Tsukiko will learn the skills earlier than Sakura but you'll both be very excellent shinobi' I thought. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

End of Prologue

Chapter ONE: The end of the Beginning

5 years later

Tsukiko P.O.V

I was walking with my mom and then I saw a little blonde boy, with whiskers on his face, who was crying all by himself. "Hey mommy can I meet you at home?" I asked sweetly and with puppy dog eyes. She sighed and said "Alright I'm going to go get Sakura from Gardening Class we'll meet you at home k?"

"K" I replied. After she left I walked up to the blonde boy and said "Hi! My name is Tsukiko Haruno what's yours?" The blonde boy looked up at me and saw me smiling at him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said quietly. I smiled. "Hey Naruto, do you want to be my friend, I mean I saw you crying all by yourself and I thought maybe we could be friends" I said.

He looked up into my eyes to see if I were lying. Then he smiled and nodded. I nodded back. "Hey Naruto, I'm so sorry I have to go and meet my twin sissy and mommy at home, how about we meet here again tomorrow and I'll bring my twin sissy?" I asked.

He looked surprised and then he smiled and said "Sure, What's her name?" he asked. "Her name is Sakura" I replied and I waved goodbye to Naruto. I ran home as fast as I could. When I got home I saw Sakura crying again. I walked up slowly. I didn't see mommy anywhere.

"Saki are you ok?" I asked scared something happened. (We gave nicknames to each other I called her Saki and she called me Tsui)

"Tsui, mommy is gone" she wailed. I looked puzzled. Then she motioned me to follow her. I did. We walked up the stairs in our house and we came to mommy's room. Saki opened the door and moved out of the way. I walked in and gasped and tears streamed down my face there was blood every, mommy's body was all cut up. I puked at the sight. Sakura and I held each other as we cried. "MOMMY!!!" I screamed. Then an Anbu guy with a dog mask and grey/silver hair walked in.

"What happened?" he asked. "Mommy……died!!!" I wailed, Saki had cried to sleep in my arms. I stayed still crying. Then another Anbu appeared but he didn't have a mask he had dark hair, onyx eyes and a headband on his forehead, his hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Kakashi is there any sign of anything?" He asked. "Sorry Itachi but whoever did this has covered his/hers tracks" the silver haired guy replied. The dark haired one sighed. He looked down on Sakura and me. I gulped. "It's alright there is no reason to be scared little one, please tell us your name so we know who that deceased is" the one called Kakashi asked and bent down to our level.

"I'm….Tsukiko…..Haruno, this….is my……sissy……Sakura…..Haruno" I cried still. "Tsukiko do you know who died?" the one named Itachi asked. I nodded and more tears ran down my face and I said "Mommy" They nodded and said they'd take us to the Hokage person whoever that was.

I quickly woke up Sakura. Then we followed closely behind Itachi-san and Kakashi-san. We followed and we got to this one building with a symbol on it for fire. Then we walked up the stairs. Kakashi-san then went behind us while we followed Itachi-san and we finally got to a door. Itachi-san knocked and then we heard "Enter" Then we went inside. Itachi-san and Kakashi-san stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama, Lady Haruno has been brutally murdered in her own home, leaving her twin children Tsukiko and Sakura Haruno" Kakashi-san said. "Are they here?" the old man asked. Itachi-san nodded and motioned us forward. We went in front of Itachi-san and Kakashi-san. Sakura was scared and hid behind me but he could still see her. "Gomen nasai about Saki's behavior, she's just shy" I said pointing to my twin. He smiled and looked at us again.

"So you guys are Tsukiko and Sakura Haruno correct?" he asked. We nodded. "Alright, I'll have to find a place for you guys to stay later but for now, you'll stay with Itachi Uchiha at his place with his clan. Kakashi will bring your stuff from your old home to the Uchiha compound. So follow Itachi to his home and remember you'll stay there until I find a place for you guys to stay" the old man said.

I smiled and bowed and motioned Sakura to do the same "Arigato Hokage-san" I said. And Saki and I followed Itachi-san to his home.

* * *

Once we got there he opened the door and said "Mom, Dad I' home, and we have guests that'll stay with us for awhile, orders of Lord Hokage"

"Alright honey, come in and introduce them" came a female's voice. We walked in. Sakura was clutching the back of my shirt cuz she was nervous. As walked we heard an "Aniki!" then standing before was a guy about our age with dark spiky hair and onyx eyes like Itachi-san. "Aniki who are they?" he asked.

"Those well, follow little brother" he said and all of us went into the kitchen and saw a man with brown hair and yeah and then there was the girl she had long dark hair she was washing dishes. "Please take a seat" said the man. We complied. Itachi sat by the man then so did that little boy and then the women took a seat next to Sakura and beside Itachi-san. "Mom, Father, have you heard about Ami Haruno yet?" Itachi asked. "No, wait what happened to her?" the women sounded concerned.

"Well those two before us are her twin daughters. They became orphaned a few hours ago" Itachi explained. I looked down sad at the memory of mom. "You mean Ami is dead?" the women bursted out crying and then Itachi said its ok she's in a better place with Ryo Haruno.

"Um excuse me but who's Ryo Haruno?" I asked shyly. "Ryo is your father, he died 6 months before you two were born" Itachi explained. "Oh" I said. "Now why don't you two girls introduce yourselves" the man said. "Alright my name is Tsukiko Haruno" I said and looked at Sakura, I nudged her. "I'm Sakura Haruno" she said quietly. "Alright you know Itachi already, I'm Fukagu (sp?) Uchiha head of the Clan" the man said.

"I'm Akira Uchiha" the women said. (Sorry didn't know what her name was so don't flame at me!) "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" the boy said smiling. We smiled back. "Alright why don't I show you to your room" Akira said. We nodded. We stood up and followed her up stairs and then we walked down a hall and we found a room and she opened it. It had a single dresser a mirror, a bathroom and two beds and a few windows. "Nice room" I said. Akira-san smiled back at us. "Welcome to your new home" she said and we nodded.

During our first week at the Uchiha resident we were working on being friends with Sasuke and we did it. I also became close with Naruto. So technically I had four friends. I didn't tell Sakura or Sasuke about Naruto, cuz I thought they'd get mad at me and then not be my friends anymore. Anyway I was signed up with Sasuke to begin lessons on fighting and stuff at the academy when we turn 7 well actually Sasuke was, I was signed up when I turn 6 so one year from now. After lunch Sakura and I went and pushed Sasuke into the little pond we have in the backyard. "RUN! SAKI! RUN!" I screamed and laughed at the same time and Sakrua squeaked and ran.

"Run Tsui! He's catching up" Sakura said. We looked back and he was a few feet away from us. "Sakura! Tsukiko I'm going to GET YOU!" Sasuke yelled as he chased us around. "Saki" I said and we looked at each other and nodded. "Hey Sasu, think you can find us!" Yelled as Sakura and I spilt up she went and hid behind a bush and I went in hid in the one place Sasuke never found me under Itachi's bed. I smirked and then I got there and hide underneath.

Then I heard "HA! SAKURA I FOUND YOU HA, Now we have to find Tsukiko" He tried to whisper the last part but he still didn't know I heard him and I giggled.

Then I heard running and then I heard "Aniki do you know where Tsukiko is?" Sasuke asked. I giggled again. Little did I know that Itachi heard me. I didn't hear what he said though. "I'll go find her you guys stay here k?" Itachi said. I heard Itachi walk up the stairs.

'Does he know where I am' I thought. And then he came into his room. I saw his feet and silently preyed he didn't know I was here. Then I heard someone get on the bed and then the next thing I know I see Itachi upside down staring at me with amused eyes.

"AWWWW" I screamed I totally didn't see him. I got out as fast as I could but then someone picked me up by the collar of my shirt and even when he picked me up I still tried running. "No I won't let you take me" I said. "Is that so" Itachi said very amused. Then I stop struggling and glared at him.

"Put me down, Itchi" I said. (P.s there are nicknames when they are younger but only for the people who are their age or older) "No I promised Sakura and Sasuke and give you to them" he said smirking carried me downstairs. I was punching his shoulder and struggling.

"Ha I told Itachi would know where Tsui was!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke pouted and gave her a poke in the shoulder. "Hey what was that for?" Sakura asked. "That's just cuz I felt like it" he replied. I sighed. And then the finally looked at me. Itachi set me down. Then Sakura and Sasuke loomed over me, and I actually felt quite scared. I gulped. "Itachi save me please!" I begged.

"Sorry I'm busy" and he went up stairs. And then Sakura and Sasuke dragged me outside and smirked evilly. And we played tag. I was trying to get Sakura when she was on a rock and she slipped. "Sakura!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her hand before she fell in.

'Few if she fell in she'd drown she doesn't know how to swim yet' I thought. I pulled her up and then I slipped myself. "Tsukiko!" I heard people call my name. I tried to swim to the top but my little body wouldn't let me.

I kept trying. I coughed under water and I began to close my eyes slowly, then I felt someone grab me. 'Who grabbed me' I thought and fell unconscious.

* * *

"Tsukiko wake up please" I heard a small voice say.

"Yah please" I heard another voice. "Sakrua, Sasuke, let her rest" came another voice. I slowly opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling and realized that I was in my room. I felt someone hold my hand. I began to sit up when two things came and hugged me. "Gah" I coughed and then they got off. "Sorry Tsui" Sakura whispered. I smiled and said "It's not your fault Saki" I replied. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. "Fine I suppose, how long was I out?" I asked.

"After Itachi-san saved you we checked to make sure you didn't get nemona and then we checked your temperature and it was a fever level and you've been asleep since yesterday" Sasuke said. I sighed and then pushed off and got on my legs and then I stumbled forward but Sasuke and Sakura caught me. "Arigato, Saki, and Sasu" I said. "No problem Tsui" they said. And I stood on my own and then walked around the room. "I'll be back and don't follow me" I said and left the room.

I went to Itachi's room. I knocked and I heard "Come in" I walked in, I saw Itachi sitting at his desk with his regular Uchiha outfit on. "Tsukiko, how are you?" he asked. "Good" I said. Then I got on my knees and then put my head and hands in like a bowing position.

"Itachi-san, Gomen nasai for having you to save me and troubling you I know you were busy and I'm sorry a lot but also thanks for saving me" I said and then I felt a hand on my should I sat up and looked Itachi in the eyes and he actually smiled and said "Don't worry about it, were like brother and sister and no matter what we'll protect each other" Itachi explained. I nodded and then I didn't notice that it was night and a THUNDER STORM. Then lightning striked.

I cried. "What's wrong Tsukiko? Is it the lightning?" Itachi asked concerned. I nodded still shaking from fear. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms and then I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Sakura p.o.v

'Although Tsui is older by 2 minutes it doesn't seem like she should be afraid of lightning I mean look at Sasuke and I we're not scared so why?' I thought as I listened to what was going on. "Sasuke, Sakura, I know you two are there, so stop sneaking around and come in already" came Itachi's voice.

So we entered and we saw my sister curl up in his arms cuz even when she's asleep she's still scared of lightning. I sighed. "Hey Itachi, should we bring her back to her room?" I asked. "I don't think so, I think she'll just wake up if I set her down" Itachi replied. I nodded.

And then Itachi motioned us to go to bed and Itachi gently set her on his bed and quickly got her stuffed bear and gave it to her to snuggle against it.

Tsukiko P.O.V

Time had flown by fast we've lived here for a month and that also means I start Ninja lessons soon so I won't have to worry about Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto of course I still stayed in touch and we've become best friends and Sakura has also became best friends with Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto though they have a rivalry against each other but they are still friends.

* * *

The morning of our 6th Birthday

I woke up at the same time as Sakura. "Saki you know since were twins and it's our 6th birthday and all how about we switch, you be me I'd be you" I exclaimed. "Yeah but what about our hair?" she asked. I grinned evilly and pulled something from under my bed. "I made these from our hair cuts" I declared and then I showed her two beautifully designed wigs, one was pink and exactly like Sakura's hair and length, the other was like my hair, it was a light blonde and the same length as mine.

Then I threw her the blonde wig and I kept the pink wig. I put my normal hair in a bun held by secret senbon my mother gave me when I turned four. Then I put the wig over it and I completely looked like Sakura. "Wow it looks like I'm looking in a mirror" Sakura said. I smiled and nodded at her to do the same. She did and she looked exactly like me. "Alright plan: Fool everyone till dinner time Ready ACTION" I said excitedly. Then we dressed the same, we wore a purple tee shirt with black wristbands on each.

Then we put on black shorts, well actually more like pants but still same thing. We nodded at each other and we did the same makeup which was only small dabs of blush. Then we ran downstairs and we hooked arms and sang "IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY YEAH! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY YEAH!" it was actually quite amusing to see how Sasuke looked at us. He gaped at our outfit I bet. But there was only one flaw to our plan and that question was "So Sakura how has it been at Gardening Class?" asked Itachi

and then I saw him smirk. 'Oh god no HE knows' Sakura and I thought. I smiled at him and said "It's going great, I even met a new friend there too" 'Lucky for me Sakura told me this last night' I thought evilly. "Really who?" Akira asked. "Ino Yamanaka" I said proudly and still I'm guess only Itachi could tell the difference. "But before we give you your birthday breakfast which one of is the REAL Tsukiko?" Itachi asked smirking. We titled our heads and said the exact same thing

"Whatever do you mean Itchi?" "Hn" he saw through it. 'Damn how'd he figure it out so easily' we thought. I looked over at Tsukiko (Sakura) and noticed she was nervous. 'No wonder he figured out so easily, she's not act like me and I'm not acting like her' I thought. I sighed and said "Fine Itachi-san you win" I grabbed Tsukiko's hair (Sakura's hair) and pulled it off to reveal Sakura. "Wha!" Sasuke said surprised. Then I grabbed my hair and pulled it off to reveal me.

I whispered to Sakura and said "We need to practice each other more often" "Well come and sit birthday girls" said Akira-san. We smiled.

* * *

One Year Later from then.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled all of our friends and family as we finished blowing the cake down. We finally turned 7. I was excellent at the academy best one there. Naruto even congratulated me and so did Ino, We got to invite two friends one from each of us. I smiled brightly.

"Hey Sasuke be ready cuz I'm not going to let you beat me!" I said and we got into our annual rivalry contest. We became rivals around 7 or 8 months ago because we want to prove to be the best to each other, but we're still friends. "I smiled. I was really happy for the first time since a year ago.

Later that night I went to practice shuriken and the new fire style technique that Fukagu taught Sasuke and me. Although I was better at it than him and he was better at shuriken than me. After hours of practicing I decided to go back home. As I was walking home something didn't feel right.

I ignored the feeling and kept walking home. When I got home it was quite too quite if you ask me, and not only that, it's not time for the Uchiha clan to be asleep yet. So I walked around the corner and saw body's everywhere and blood everywhere. I gasped tears ran down my face and then memories of my past filled my head the vision of mom and her cut up and dead body. I then ran for the house.

'Please Sasuke, Sakura, Fukagu, and Akira, please stay alive, you guys can't die, I won't let you die!' I thought furiously. I got to the home not even bothering to take off my shoes. I ran into a random room and there I saw Itachi standing over them with a sword holding it up. "NO, ITACHI, DON'T DO IT, RUN! AKIRA, FUKAGU RUN!" I yelled. But they didn't move and I watched in horror as Itachi murdered them. Tears filled down my face.

"ITACHI HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed. Then I saw a shaking body in the corner and right away I knew it was Sakura. I tried to run to her but I was kicked in the gut and sent flying back and hit the wall. I coughed up a small amount of blood. Then I focused.

'Focus, Focus on the chakra you must FOCUS!' I thought and then I decided to that jutsu, I was doing the hand signs and took a deep breath and was about to release it but then he held Sakrua by the collar as a shield. "It's your choice Tsukiko" Itachi said.

Then I had to stop it so I cut the chakra but ash came out of my mouth. I gagged. Then I felt fine again. I charged at him fist raised but he caught it. "Let them go Itachi!" yelled Sasuke from behind. He smirked and said "foolish little brother" and then he threw Sakrua right at the wall. "SAKURA" I yelled. But she didn't move. 'She better not be dead' I thought.

I was about to go and check on her when I felt a hand hit my face and I was sent flying back and I hit my head on the wall hard. "Sasuke, be careful" I whispered and blacked out.

* * *

At The Hospital Tsukiko's P.O.V

I heard voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying or anything, I couldn't do anything. Then I heard "Yeah she's been adopted" Then I instantly sat up but then pain filled my head and I grabbed my head in pain. "Calm down Tsukiko" said a nurse.

"What's going what's this about being adopted?" I yelled. Then a man in a dog Anbu mask with grey/silver hair walked up. "Kakashi-san, what's going on" I demanded. "Well you see, Sakura's been adopted and well you're going to be like Naruto and Sasuke and live on your own" he explained. I didn't' hear anything past Sakura's been adopted. Tears filled my eyes and I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the hospital. I ran to the park we used to go to.

I sat on the swing and cried my heart out. 'It's not fair, why, why, why does she have to be adopted' I thought over and over again. I stared at the stars and thought 'Mommy what should I do now, I'm so alone' Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Naruto standing there.

"Hey Naruto" I said sadly. "Hey Tsukiko, what's wrong" he asked. I then sighed and tears built up in my eyes again and then I cried "Sakura's been adopted and now I have nowhere to go or anything and I feel so alone" I sobbed and then Naruto did what I least expected

and he actually hugged me and said it'd be ok, he also told me he'd help me adjust to an apartment. "I actually like that, Naruto, I have to go back to the hospital and see if Sakura's still there" I said and I waved goodbye and ran back to the hospital. I entered my room again and saw Kakashi-san and Hokage-san in my room and another person picking up Sakrua and left past me. That's the last time I ever saw or even spoke to Sakura until we turned genin.

I looked back and the tears in my eyes again. Then I felt a hand on my head. I looked up to see Hokage-san. He bent down to my level and said "Tomorrow everything will be fine you'll have your own apartment and everything so get ready it's the start of your ninja career, and don't worry about Sakura, she still goes to the Gardening classes and she'll be with Ino" Hokage-san explained and smiled and I smiled back. 'That's right this isn't the end it's the beginning' I thought.


	2. Genins,Teams, and Tests

Chapter 2 Genin, Squads, and Tests

(Sorry I don't own Naruto, but I do own Tsukiko so DEAL with it)

I said in Chapter one there will be OOC and an OC or maybe more OCs but I'm not sure yet so cool down.

* * *

Tsukiko P.O.V

I yawned what a night I had an excellent sleep. Then I looked out the window and I sighed today was the Genin Exams where we have to use the clone jutsu, 'Poor Naruto' I thought. I got up took a shower and got ready; I picked up my new outfit I got a month ago.

It was dark blue dress with silts at the side and the Haruno symbol on the back. It had sleeves that went down mid shoulder. Then I had black spandex shorts t underneath that go right up to my knees.

And a black spandex shirt underneath. Originally the spandex shirt had two long sleeves, but I cut off the left one so it didn't have sleeve on that side.

Then I had my standard black fingerless glove on my left hand. And when I get my forehead-protector or headband I'm going to put it on my forehead. And for the last touch I let my hair down from the bun I put it in. I had grown it long. Oh and the spandex shirt or underarmer whatever it had a turtle neck part and you could see it under my collar I have on my dark blue Haruno dress. (The collar is like Sasuke's in the anime) 'Alright time to go' I thought.

I headed downstairs grabbed a quick piece of toast and put on my shinobi shoes and ran off.

* * *

I got into the classroom. And I sat in my usual spot right in front of Uchiha Sasuke's spot. 'Hmm how long has it been since I had a conversation with him, 5 years' I thought? Then other kids filled in. Then it was the first time I saw Sakura in 5 years. I gave a sad smile.

She didn't recognize me as she past me and sat by Ino. She had grown long hair too and she had similar outfit to me on except hers was red and it had dark green spandex underneath. Then about an hour later, Iruka arrived with Naruto. I smiled but he was tied up.

'Oh no don't tell me he did something again' I thought and sighed. "Alright since Naruto decided to skip today's transformation test we'll just have to do it again starting with Sakura Haruno"

'Oh she also has a red ribbon in her hair' I noticed and smiled. "Transform" she said and she changed into Iruka-sensei. Then she sat down. "Tsukiko Haruno" Iruka said. I stood up and made it to the front of the class. I didn't say anything and I transformed into my Father, I'd seen a picture of him and decided to do him. "Hmm interesting very good you pass" Iruka said. I nodded and changed back into myself. Then I walked back to my seat.

"Alright Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said and Sasuke changed into Iruka. "Very Good Sasuke" Iruka said. "Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said. 'Oh no I bet Naruto's going to……' I thought.

Then Naruto said "Transform" then he changed into a naked Lady. All the boys except Sasuke got bleeding noses. I sighed and shook my head, then Iruka-sensei yelled "NARUTO YOU SHOULD PLAY THOSE IDIOTIC TRICKS!!!!!! I'M SICK OF IT!!!!!"

"Hmph" Naruto replied and sat back down by me. Naruto and I stayed best friends and still hung out. "Alright anyway to continue our next thing the clone jutsu" Iruka said names and they went into different rooms. The ones that got there headbands got them and visited and told their family members. I looked out the window. "Alright Sakura Haruno and Tsukiko Haruno please follow me" said Iruka as he came back I nodded and followed him with Sakura trailing me.

Then she walked up beside me and said "It's been awhile huh? Wouldn't you say Tsui?" she asked.

"I guess so" I replied. I had a small grudge on her because she was the one who wanted a family and she forgotten about me entirely.

"Are you mad at me Tsui?" she asked. I sighed and looked at her and said "Look you and I aren't sisters anymore; you are not a Haruno anymore because you choose a different family than your own sister! So of course I'd be mad at you" Then I stopped talking to her. Then we came to a room. "Alright step in Sakrua, wait out here Tsukiko" Iruka instructed. 5 min. later Sakrua came out with a headband. Then I entered and there was Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei sitting a table with headbands. "Um before we start I should probably tell you that I can't do the clone jutsu, but I can do multi-shadow clone jutsu" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah right impossible" Iruka said. Then I did the familiar hand sign and created a total of 20 clones. "So what do you think" I asked. They had shocked looks on their faces and then handed me a headband. I left and there was Naruto, "Good Luck" I said and went outside, I stood by the swing. I had my back against the tree. Naruto came out looking depressed. "Naruto?" I asked. "I didn't pass" he said sadly.

I frowned and said "Hey Naruto why don't I teach you a jutsu that got me to pass, cuz just like you I could do the clone jutsu either until I learned this jutsu" I explained. He looked up with hope in his eyes and I smiled and I grabbed his hand and jumped from roof to roof. "You gotta teach me how to do this too later" Naruto said I smiled. Then we came to a place where it took 3 hours for him to finally get it. He was panting.

Then Mizuki-sensei appeared and said "Look what we have here the fox boy and smart Haruno" I growled. I got pissed when someone treated Naruto wrongly. He jumped down and took one of his windmill shrukien and threw it at Naruto. "NARUTO!" I yelled and jumped in front of it my back was facing Mizuki and my face was facing Naruto. "Tsukiko why?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes. "It's because years ago you didn't abandon me when we became friends" I said.

Then I ripped it out of my back and told Naruto to stay back. I performed some hand signs. I jumped up and inhaled a large breath. 'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu' Then a huge ball of fire fired from my mouth and headed straight for Mizuki. Then I jumped back and then my back hurt. Then Mizuki appeared in front of me and grabbed me by the throat. "I should just kill you for being with the fox boy" Mizuki said. Then I heard someone else appear. "Mizuki put her down!" It was Iruka-sensei.

Mizuki gripped my neck so hard It almost broke, I screamed then I did shadow clone jutsu and I beat the snot out of him. I gasped and fell down It was getting hard to breathe even if there was nothing around my neck. Then Iruka-sensei went behind me and he hit my back and I could breathe easier. "Arigato Iruka-sensei" I said. "Hey sensei check this out" Naruto said and did about a thousand shadow clones. 'Wow so many shadow clones' I thought.

Then they disappeared. "Naruto close your eyes" he complied. I smiled brightly. "Congrats you graduate" Iruka said and I ran up to Naruto and hugged him and we cheered. "You did it Naruto!" I happily said. "Alright Ramen on me, Tsukiko do you want to come?" Iruka said. I smiled and said "I'd love to but, I don't want to get an infection so I'm going to the hospital, but thanks for the offer"

* * *

3 Days Later Tsukiko p.o.v

I walked up to the school and sat down in my normal seat. I had the headband on my forehead. Then Naruto came in and sat by me and we smiled at each other. Iruka-sensei came in 5 min. later. "Alright, listen up you are about to be given your teams, though one team will have four people it in it. Alright Team one is……..(skip to Team 7)…Team 7 is Tsukiko Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka finished. (Of course you guys know Team 8 and Team 10 no changes in those teams)

* * *

3 hours later

We waited for our jounin-sensei to appear. I sighed. "So Tsukiko do you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "No" I said 'It's true I don't like Sasuke' I thought "Naruto what are you doing?" I asked making everyone look at Naruto and by everyone I mean our team. Naruto put a chalkboard eraser on top of the door and then he moved off and sat down by me. I shook my head. Then a fingerless glove opened the door the door and silver haired guy stepped through.

Then he looked at the eraser and then at us. "Kakashi?" I asked. He looked over at me "Tsukiko" he replied. "Wait you guys know each other?" Naruto asked. I smiled and we followed our new sensei up to the roofs. "Why don't you introduce yourself sensei" I giggled. "Alright I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have many hobbies, I don't really like or hate anything and as for dreams, you know, I don't think I've even thought of it yet. Alright Blondie" Kakashi said.

My left eye twitched. "Kakashi which blonde one?" I asked. "Oh um the boy" he said and Naruto adjusted his headband and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love instant ramen in a cup and then I also like my first friend Tsukiko, I hate the 3 minutes it takes to heat the delicious ramen, my biggest dream ever is to be Hokage and then no one will treat me differently ever again" Then Sasuke and Sakura went. (You know what those to said right, so then don't ask me)

"Next Tsukiko" Kakashi said. "My name is Tsukiko Haruno; I like my friend Naruto and Training, My hobby I guess is studying and training, there is only one thing or rather someone I hate, and if you must know it's the other Haruno survivor….." Before I continued I saw Sakura tear up.

"My dream is to protect my Village and friends with pride and strength, because they are my family unlike somebody" I said there was major tension in the air as I declared my hate for my sister. Sakura stood up and walked over to me and then grabbed me by the collar and asked "What did I ever do to YOU?" there were tears falling down her eyes.

"Well I wonder if my first best friend deserted or abandoned me oh wait they are the exact same and I was your family but you ditched me for a different family, so it's simple you left me I hate you" I explained, she put me down and walked back to her seat.

Then I sat back down on my own seat. 'The day I found out that you abandoned me I cried myself to sleep for 3 years out of the 5 years you were gone, but you don't know that you don't even give a crap, all you care about is your damn Sasuke' I thought angrily.

Kakashi explained to meet him at the training grounds and not to eat and that there is going to be a survival test. 'Easy for someone like me, better taijutsu and ninjutsu then even the great Uchiha Sasuke himself. Better genjutsu then my sister Sakura and my IQ skills are just as good if not greater than Shikamaru's' I thought and smirked. "Hey Naruto meet me at my house in the morning" I said and disappeared.

* * *

The Next Morning.

I got up early and showered and then Naruto knocked at my door. "Come in" I said and he walked in and saw me making breakfast. "Um Tsukiko what are you doing?" Naruto asked confused. "I'll tell you later Naruto but eat breakfast first" I explained. He nodded and we ate breakfast. "Alright, since I know Kakashi-sensei, better than anybody, I know how to beat him…*whisper whisper*" I told Naruto. "Wow cool"

We stayed at my house for 2 hours and talking about the plan over and over again. Then we got our backpacks and left. Once we got there Sasuke was standing up and Sakura was pretty much sleeping. We entered and then we stayed waiting a half an hour. Then he appeared.

"Yo" "Your LATE" Sakura yelled. But Naruto and I didn't do anything. We smirked at each other. "Well you see I was walking when this bull came at me and…." "Liar" Sakura yelled. That made Naruto and I smirked even more. "What are you guys grinning about?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, Sasuke, aren't you guys hungry?"Naruto asked. Just then their stomachs growled. Naruto and I looked at each other than bursted out laughing. "AHahahahahahahaha" we laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sakrua asked. "We ate breakfast, thanks to Tsukiko she knew that Kakashi-sensei was going to be late so we came a half an hour before he did. Also we ate breakfast once at the time we were supposed to and then we had snacks an hour ago" Naruto explained. I stopped laughing and giggled. "You guys broke the rules" Sakura said.

"So? It wasn't as if we abandoned our friends" I said and glared at Sakura who looked away. "Alright alright that's enough" Kakashi said. "Alright you've got until the timer rings to get these 3 bells" He said and hooked them up to his pocket. Naruto looked at me and I nodded. "Alright scatter" he said. Naruto and I just stayed where we were. "Um aren't you guys a little off" Kakashi said. "No, we know the answer" I explained. He raised an eyebrow at this. I smirked.

"Alright tell him Naruto" I said looking at my nails as boredom. "Alright the answer is…………The guy in Make-out paradise and his girlfriend actually………." Then Kakashi sensei closed his ears. Then Naruto began to talk randomly. I did a shadow clone and it snuck up on Kakashi and took the three bells. Then it threw 2 at Naruto and gave me. Then it disappeared.

I waved my hand in his face. "Sensei, you know, you should've never met me cuz I have one of the best memory banks and I remembered what you bought when you turned 18. So yeah and plus if you didn't take the hint in the begging then I'm truly starting think you are not as smart as you appear to be" I said. "Alright Sakura and Sasuke come on out" Kakashi said and instructed them to the stomps and tied them up. And then gave Naruto and me lunch.

"Alright NOBODY FEED ANYBODY by yourselves" Kakashi said and disappeared. I sighed and walked up to Sakura and got ready to feed her when I told Naruto, "Naruto feed Sasuke some of your lunch" "What! Why! Teme doesn't deserve it!" Naruto complained.

"Just do, because Sakura and Sasuke are a lot stronger when they have eaten something, and besides you and I have apples in our backpacks" I said. "Then how about you feed Sasuke and I feed Sakura-chan" Naruto suggested. "Alright fine as long as they eat something" I said and we switched spots. I got some rice in the chopsticks and said "Eat" "Hn" "Eat" "Hn" "Eat" "Hn"

"SASUKE, Kakashi-sensei isn't here so hurry up and EAT" I yelled. He complied and I feed him two things of rice and Naruto feed Sakura four. Then Kakashi-sensei appeared with thunder clouds over head and lightning, Sakura was scared so was Naruto. I sighed and shook my head and said

"Is this supposed to be scary Sensei? I don't think it's going to scare us away that easy" I said. "And why's that?" Kakashi asked. "Because those who break the rules are scum but those who leave their friends are……..trash…..wait even lower than trash" I explained and looked over at Sakura who looked away. Then I moved my focus on sensei. "YOU GUYS….pass" Kakashi said and smiled underneath his mask. I walked up to Sakura and smiled and said

"Even though you left me, you still care about me right?" I asked. She looked up and nodded. I took a kunai and cut the rope and then she tackled me into a hug and we laughed. "I'm sorry Tsui" she apologized. "It's alright Saki don't worry about it" I said as she helped me up and then I took a kunai and was about to cut the ropes to Sasuke's when he said

"No I can get out on my own" I smirked "Alright Uchiha if you say so, Naruto, Sakrua let's go" I said and began to walk away when Sakrua cut the ropes to Sasuke and then he was about to slap her when I came in between and held a death like grip on his wrist. My face was covered by my bangs and I said

"Uchiha if you EVER try to hurt my sister in any way shape or form, I'll make sure you can't ever recreate that clan of yours EVER" I warned. "Hurry up Team 7 we've got work to do" Kakashi called from up ahead. I let go of his wrist and glared daggers at him. Then I walked over to Sakura,

"Come one Saki, let's go" I said and we followed the other three boys, I glared daggers at Sasuke's back, and I could see that he was nervous by the sweat on his neck. I kept glaring. Then we left for home and I separated from Sakrua and I waved goodbye.


	3. Mission

Chapter 3: Missions

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

Again, there is OOC and OC in this story so please don't blame me

Tsukiko P.o.V

I walked in the forest really bored. We had just captured that lame cat Tora and we're on our way to the Hokage's tower. I sighed and said. "Hurry up Naruto, Ninjas are supposed to be quick and fluent with their missions" I yelled at him from in front.

"I'm sorry alright it keeps scratching my face" Naruto yelled back. I sighed and waited till he caught up with me and then I gently pulled the cat away from him and carried Tora nicely and she didn't scratch or anything instead she purred. I smiled. "Hmph dumb cat" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto! Be nice to Tora" I scolded. "It's just a cat" Sasuke said. I glared and Sasuke and silently warned him to speak again, I saw him gulp nervously. Then I walked forward we got to our destination and I handed the cat over to her owner. I sighed and said "Mission Accomplished"

Lord Hokage smiled. Then he said "Alright your next D-rank assignment is…….babysitting………." "NO I WANT A REAL MISSION, NOT THESE STUPID ONES THAT ARE A TOTAL WASTE OF TIME!!!!!" Naruto complained. I gently hit Naruto at the top of his head and said "Be quite and be respectful to Lord Hokage" Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the bruise that formed. 'I didn't hit him that hard did I' I thought.

"Fine, fine, Naruto gets to have his way, I don't want to hear his complaining anymore, so I'll give you 5 a C-Rank to protect the client, please come in" Lord Hokage said. Then an old man with a weird bamboo hat and came in he was wearing a bridge builders clothes. 'I wonder is he…..? ?' I thought. Then I looked more closely at him and then I knew who it was. "Ah Tazuna, how have you been?" I asked walking up to him.

"Wait how did you…..Tsukiko?" he asked. I nodded and we shook hands. "It's been awhile how's the apartment holding up?" Tazuna asked. "Great, thanks to you of course" I replied smiling. "Excuse me but are we missing something here?" Sakrua asked. "Oh sorry when I turned 9 my old apartment got burnt down so I went in search of a carpenter to help me, well actually I ran into Tazuna here and he said he was a bridge builder and also said he could help with the construction of my new apartment, so he helped me out and tad a you get where I live today" I said proudly.

"Oh so these are the kids who'll protect me and bring me to my homeland?" Tazuna said and looked around at his new guides. "Don't worry Tazuna, I'll be going with and so will my sensei Kakashi he's a jounin so there really isn't anything to worry about" I whispered to Tazuna. He nodded and said "Meet me at the Gate in one Hour" then he walked off. "Alright Team 7 you heard your client go get ready" Lord Hokage said. "Hai" we all replied and we left out the door.

* * *

At the Village Gate

I walked up to Tazuna and began talking with him. "So how's Inari and Tsunami doing?" I asked. "Great, well you know Inari and stuff" he replied sadly. "He hasn't changed then?" I asked. He shook his head. "Oh" I replied and then we began our journey to the Land of Waves. We were walking and I was enjoying the weather when I noticed a puddle then I looked to the sky. 'There hasn't been any rain here for weeks so does that mean?' I thought.

I kept walking trying to ignore it but it didn't go away and then Kakashi-sensei turned into a log. We were left to fight those two. Sasuke had them pinned to a tree. One went at Naruto and the other went at Sakura and the bridge builder. 'No' I thought. I dashed forward and then I felt some sharp things in my back and I coughed up blood. "Tsukiko!" Sakura yelled. I smiled and shook my head. And then after Kakashi-sensei took the guy's claw out from me I changed into a log and appeared behind Tazuna and Sakrua. "Hey is everyone alright?" I asked. They turned to look at me and Sakrua raced over to hug me and then let go.

I sighed. I looked over at Naruto. I saw his cut. I walked over to him. "Give me your hand Naruto" I said. "YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY ME!" Naruto asked surprised. My left eye twitched and then I yelled "YOU IDIOT, I CAME OVER TO CHECK YOUR HAND YOU DUMMY!" he gulped and said "Sorry" then I took his hand in mine and then a light green glow came from my hand and I removed the poison and healed the cut but I still put bandages around it just in case.

"There" I said finished. "Tazuna I have a lot to ask you" Kakashi-sensei said. "No Kakashi-sensei, I'll explain about a few years ago when I first came to the Land of Waves when I turned 10 there was a guy who came up and took everything from them and his name is Gato, I'm sure you sensei have heard of him. He hired ninja, thugs to murder Tazuna here and not only that, Gato drove the country into poverty, it was terrible" I said sadly.

"What were you doing in the Land of Waves?" Sakrua asked. "Oh Tazuna invited me there, cuz after he finished my apartment he asked if I wanted to stay for a week at his house sometime and then I said sure and I begged the hokage and he said I could go when I turned 10 so I went and there is where I met Tazuna a second time and of course his family" I explained. Then we came across a big river. I sighed and took a step on the water. "Tsukiko, you're going to fall in" Naruto said. I smirked and put my other foot on water and said "I'll meet you guys over there" and pointed to the other side and began walking. "Since when can someone walk on water?" Sakrua mumbled.

* * *

With Tsukiko

I knew it. It's Zabuza, he's returned and probably with that boy too, Haku' I thought. I was still walking along when someone or something pulled me under the water. I looked down and saw Zabuza. I mentally growled. Then he swam up behind me and knocked me out.

* * *

Sakura P.o.V

As we reached the other side there was no sign of Tsukiko. I got worried. "Where is she?" I mumbled. "She probably went on ahead I mean she knows where I live" Tazuna explained and so everyone decided that it was that. We walked a little further when Naruto started throwing kunai randomly. "Naruto, you idiot, stop scaring us to death" I growled. Then we heard something coming from behind and Kakashi-sensei said DUCK. We did. Then when we looked up there was a man there holding my sister who appeared to be unconscious. "What did you do her?" I yelled. "Calm down, little girl she's unconscious is all" Zabuza explained. Then everyone heard something stirring, it was Tsukiko she was waking up.

* * *

Tsukiko P.O.V

'Where am i?' I thought. I looked around and then I saw my team and Tazuna down below. "Hey you let go me right now or I'll" "You'll what?" Zabuza asked amused. "I'll kick your butt" I said confidently. "You are a piece of trash I thought I could get a trade from them but it appears this girl is too much" Zabuza said and then picked me up by my collar and threw me towards the lake. 'Crap, I'm going too fast to actually stop myself' I thought but then I landed in the water.

I swam up. Then I swam to shore and got out. "YOU'LL pay for that!" I said and then quickly formed the seals. I jumped into the air and 'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu' I thought and did the jutsu and it almost hit Zabuza then he stood on the water and did the hidden mist jutsu. I was separated from Kakashi-sensei and the others. I followed my senses and ran straight ahead then I bumped into someone. I looked up and to my relief I saw Kakashi-sensei.

He helped me up and asked if I were ok and I nodded. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Back there behind me, but it's not that far back" Kakashi explained I nodded and went back to back with him and I got a kunai out.

"Hum look at this Kakashi, you have one brave student" Zabuza said and then suddenly he appeared in front of me and punched me in the stomach really hard. I fell down ad coughed up a small amount of blood. Then I focused my chakra into my fist and punched him right in the stomach but it turned into a water clone. Then suddenly the mist was lighting up. I could see my teammates and Tazuna. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said gripping my stomach. Then Zabuza appeared between us and kicked Kakashi-sensei into the water and then trapped him in the Water prison jutsu. I did a back flip and landed on a branch I did a few hand signs and said "Ninja Art: Black Moon Dance" and then black leaves surrounded me and I then appeared in front of Zabuza and kicked him so hard in the one place men don't want to be kicked and then as soon as he fell I punched him in the face.

He was sent flying. I then had to focus the rest of my chakra for standing on water.

"You did great Tsukiko, let me take it from here" Kakashi said as he got free. And then Kakashi and Zabuza did the water dragon jutsu. Then Kakashi did the giant vortex jutsu. Which also took me under the water but I came up soon. I coughed a lot though. I was about to faint. "Tsukiko!" Sakura yelled and dragged me out on to shore, She picked me up and she had one arm around my waist and she was holding one of my arms around her neck as she supported me and helped me back to the team I coughed some more.

"Tsukiko are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned but his voice and all the other voices were getting farther away and I couldn't even see anymore, finally I let darkness take over me.

* * *

Tazuna's House

Sakura P.O.V

It's been a few hours since we got here. Tsukiko still hasn't woken up yet neither has Kakashi-sensei. "I'm going to check Tsukiko's temperature" I said and went into the room where she was resting, I could actually here her labored breath. I ran quickly over to her and I put my hand on her forehead she was heating up and FAST! I ran into the kitchen and told the girl Tsunami about it and she came out with a wet towel and then gave me medicine to give to Tsukiko when she wakes. Then in the other room Kakashi-sensei woke up and was talking to them, but I couldn't hear them from here.

I focused on the task at hand. About 20 minutes later Tsukiko slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Tsukiko P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw someone looming over by me and it was person with pink hair, that person was holding my hand. "Sa…Sak….Saku….Sakur….Sakura" I stuttered. She looked down and said "Please don't speak you need your rest" Sakura begged. "I…feel….te….ter….terr….terri….terrib….terribl…terrible" I stuttered. "I know it's cuz of your high fever, do you think you can sit up?" she said. I slowly made my way up but I made it.

Everything was still so fuzzy even Sakura's image. I sighed. "Here can you drink this" she said. I looked down, it looked like medicine. I nodded and she handed me the pills I propped them in my mouth and took the drink from Sakura and gulped it down.

Then I sighed again the images were becoming clearer. I could make out the worried expression on Sakura's face now. "How's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked. She shrugged and then she helped me to my feet. I began to walk towards the room where Kakashi-sensei was in. Then I saw a small boy and said "Inari" the boy looked back at me and ran at me and said

"NEE-CHAN!" he tackled me and I laughed. "Hey it's great to see you Inari" I said. "And you Nee-chan have gotten bigger" he said. "Yeah and so have you" I smiled and said I had to go talk to my team and then I entered the room when I heard a "WHAT!?" from Tazuna.

Once I entered I said "Let me guess Zabuza's still alive right?" I asked. "Correct but how did you?" Kakashi-sensei asked. I laughed and said, "This wasn't the first time I fought the infamous Zabuza Momochii, like I said earlier I had come to the Land of Waves about 2 or 3 years ago" "What was it like?" Sasuke asked. I shrugged and then thought back.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_I was playing tag with little Inari when I sensed something or someone coming. "Inari please head back inside while I go into to town" I said and Inari nodded. Then I ran into the forest towards the chakra I sensed. I looked and saw him there he was sitting on a branch with some other boy who looked a couple years older than I "Hey little girl what are you doing here?" the older man. 'He has a big sword' I thought. Then I said "Well I sensed you guys out here" I stated. _

_Then the boy came down and looked at me and said "I'm Haku" and he smiled. "I'm Tsukiko" I replied 'If he didn't give his last name then neither will I' I thought. "So are you skilled at being a shinobi?" Haku asked. "Pretty good I guess" I replied. Then Zabuza jumped down and he began fighting me with taijutsu and I dodged every move he made. "Ninja Art: Black Moon Dance" I said and then the black leaves surrounded me and I took down Zabuza and he was unconscious._

_ "Gomen nasai" I bowed. "Wait fight me!" Haku said. I nodded and our fight lasted a lot longer than Zabuza's and mine. I was panted from exhaustion then the Haku used an unbelievable jutsu and it completely surrounded me and he attacked me with symbols and I had a lot in my body and a lot of scratches. I fell unconscious_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I woke up about an hour later and they disappeared" I finished explaining what happened. Then everything got fuzzy I leaned against the wall and slide down and fell unconscious. My last thought was 'Stupid FEVER'

Sakura P.O.V

I saw her faint and I ran up to her. "Tsukiko you ok?" I asked. "Sakura be quiet, I'm sure she's fine, I'm guessing it was the medicine" Kakashi-said. (Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi know that Tsukiko was sick) I nodded. Then I slowly slipped my arm around her waist and grabbed her arm with my other arm.

"I'll take her back" I said and I was about to leave. "Wait Sakura" Kakashi said. I turned to look at him. "Hai sensei?" I asked. "Why don't we set her down her in my futon that way we don't have to move her too far. "Hai" I replied. Then Kakashi-sensei got out of it and grabbed the crutches that Tsunami gave him. Then I gently set Tsukiko down. Then I left the room and got a towel and got it wet and then I set down my sister's forehead. I sighed.

"We're going to go train for this A-Rank mission understood?" Kakashi asked Team 7. The three awake said "Hai" "Yeah Believe it" "Hn" and then they left to go into the forest.


	4. Land of Waves Battle for Freedom

Chapter 4 Land of Waves Battle for Freedom

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

Tsukiko P.O.V

I got up and ran to where my team was training. I saw them running up trees with no hands and had to use their chakra. I then went behind Sakura's and walked up. Then I was behind Sakura. I smirked. "Boo" I said. Sakura turned around and screamed and fell off but I caught her wrist I sighed.

"You know Saki you got to get better at your reaction timing" I said. Everyone was looking at me.

"HEY you weren't even here when we first began so how can you know what to do!" Naruto yelled. I looked at Naruto and smirked. "I was taught this when I was 8" I said. Then I did a back flip and put Sakura on her branch again as I gracefully landed on the ground.

I smirked. "Alright Uzumaki, Uchiha, you guys better get going cuz you've already been beaten by girls in chakra control" I stated. They glared at me. I shrugged. I looked around the area. I began picking some herbs. "What are you doing Tsui" Sakura asked. "Picking herbs to make to help Kakashi-sensei" I replied. Then I went over to the river, now only Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were watching me. I jumped on the water. I then began spinning.

Then water gathered around me .I jumped up in the air with the water following me then I aimed it at a burnt tree "Water style: Water Sky Jutsu" I said and the water left my side and went higher into the air and then landed straight on the burnt piece of wood and it healed it.

I smiled at my work and undid the jutsu. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura went back to the house and Naruto and Sasuke were to focused on their training to notice me. I looked around again. 'I guess I could try that jutsu' I thought. I did a back flip and landed in the water. I sunk to the bottom and began doing some hand signs. "Wood Style: Wood Control Jutsu" I thought.

Then (Yamato's jutsu you know how he could manipulate the wood) the wood from the ground came shooting around me and lifted me up and I was out of the water and now I was standing on the wood. 'Multi-shadow clone Jutsu' I thought and then 100 clones appeared.

Then we each did different things to each other. Some of them did Ninjutsu while others just used taijutsu or genjutsu. I jumped into the air and took out 3 kunai with bags attached to them. I threw them down below. One of my clones took out a shuriken and then the paper bombs that were in there came free. I smirked and then I took a kunai with a paper bomb attached and said "Ninja Art: Bloody Bomb Jutsu" then there was an explosion but I accidently got hit by it.

I was sent flying into a tree. I felt blood drip down my head and down the side of my mouth. I coughed. Then all of my clones disappeared and then I lost consciousness and nobody even knew.

Later I felt someone shaking me awake. I groaned. "Wake up" the voice kept repeating. I slowly opened my eyes and then I felt the worst headache in the world and I groaned again. "Are you alright Tsukiko?" the boy asked he had long hair and dark eyes and a pink kimono on. "Hi um oh yeah hey Haku" I said smiling. "By the looks of things you've been beaten up badly" Haku observed the area. "Yeah I was training" I nodded.

"Listen Tsukiko, I'm sorry, but I have to follow orders" Haku said. I narrowed my eyes slightly. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm sorry" he repeated. Then Haku grabbed me by my collar and waited and just left me like that for awhile until.

"What are you doing...?" I tried to finish but something was forced down my throat. "Gah what did you do Haku?" I demanded. He sighed and said "Zabuza requested that I kidnap you so we could use you as a shield" "Oh" I replied and then I felt extremely low on chakra.

I kept blinking to stay awake. 'I MUST, no, I HAVE to stay Awake' I thought. Then I felt my body go limp but my mind and eyes were still opened. Then Haku lifted me up and carried me from under his arm. Then he sped off somewhere. It was a dark place and it was like weird too. 'Hm, found their lair' I thought and quickly memorized any sign of escaping or anything.

Then I felt being dropped. I looked around I was in a room, sitting on a chair and the person sitting on the bed was smirking at me. "Zavuza" my words slurred. "Hah, you've been drugged with a special drug that effects your body differently than others, you can't move or speak clearly cuz of that and then only your mind and eyes will be awaked throughout the process" Zabuza explained. I widened my eyes

'No' I thought.

* * *

Sakura P.o.V

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, do you know where Tsukiko is?" I asked worriedly. "No but I'm sure she's fine so don't worry" Kakashi replied.

'Tsukiko where ARE YOU' I thought and sighed.

3 days later, came and we were going to the bridge, well Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and I but no sign of Tsukiko. It kept getting on my nerves. I didn't have any idea where she was and I was starting to get even more worried.

* * *

We reached the bridge.

Once we got there I was standing in front of Tazuna and then Naruto and Sasuke were on either sides of me. 'Tsukiko' I thought. Then 10 or so Zabuzas appeared and surrounded us. 'What the' I thought. "Alright Sasuke you can take care of them" Kakashi-sensei announced.

Then after Sasuke destroyed the water clones I saw two people walking towards us and one of them was being carried by Zabuza. I couldn't make out the people until I saw them. I gasped and tears ran down my face as I saw my own twin sister beaten badly and bruised and she appeared unconscious, but I wasn't sure. "WHAT HAVE YOU BASTARDS DONE TO MY TWIN SISTER?" I yelled. "Calm down Sakura" Kakashi said. I couldn't I wouldn't.

"Heh so you're her sister, while we were having our fun she kept screaming for Sakura all the time you know" Zabuza said and then said "Here take this worthless piece of trash" Zabuza said and he threw my sister toward me.

I caught her and I cried "You bastards" I said and then I untied her ropes that held and said "Tsukiko are you awake?" "Sakura, why, why didn't you come? You said we were sisters that protect each other. I screamed for you and you never came" she said her voice raspy and weak.

"What did they do to you? I thought you kicked his ass last time?" I asked. "Sakura, that doesn't matter, you didn't come to help me, I was tormented, and I saw things that not even, the hokage himself could bear to watch" she explained. I pushed her hair out of the way and her eyes looked lifeless. I gasped and shook her and said "Please Tsukiko" she shook her head and went back to staring at the sky then I knew what it was. I set her down and formed a hand sign and said "Release" and then tapped her forehead and then her eyes changed back.

* * *

Tsukiko P.o.V

I woke to find myself on the ground at the bridge and I was staring at Sakura. "What happened?" I asked. "They put a genjutsu on you and you yeah didn't escape it" Sakrua explained. "It ain't my damn fault they put it on me when I was freaking sleeping!" I yelled.

"Calm down Tsukiko" Sakura replied and then I took deep breaths to calm myself down a bit. Then I looked pissed. I hung my head down. 'I've had enough!' I thought. Chakra flashed around me. Then it surrounded me. I ignored, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sakura's cries for me. I slowly lifted my head up and then I opened my eyes and then instead of being emerald green, they were bubble gum pink. I stared at Zabuza and Haku.

Then I looked back at my team. Sakura gasped at my sight. "Tsukiko?" she asked. I stared at her then turned towards my opponents. I then took a step forward and I disappeared and appeared right in front of Zabuza, I punched him in the jaw, successfully breaking it. Then I tuned to my opponent who used his crystal mirror jutsu. I stared at him. Then as he attacked nothing hit me or got near me. "Impossible what are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Haruno" I said and did a few hand signs and then said "Haruno Style: Pink Flames" Then pink flames appeared and swept across and then Haku laid dead. Then I felt someone running towards, I slowly turned and saw Zabuza running toward me with his giant sword.

I jumped up and did a few more hand signs "Haruno Style: Cherry Blossom Bomb" I whispered and then cherry blossom leafs appeared around me and then headed straight for him. He jumped up but he didn't know that it was a bomb so when it exploded he died. I landed gracefully.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" a small whisper was heard. I turned and looked at Sakura who whispered. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?" she demanded. I blinked at her and then my eyes changed back and I was completely calm then the world started spinning and the last thing I said was "Sakura what happened?" and then darkness consumed me.


	5. Meeting Gaara

Chapter 5: Meeting Gaara

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

(As always there is OOC and OC)

Tsukiko P.o.V

1 week later from the day I woke up.

We got back to Konoha about 4 days ago and now we're working on D-rank missions again. 'How lame' I thought. We were picking up litter from the river. I sighed. 'Could this get any more boring?' I thought. I sighed again. "I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto!" I yelled. "Yes Tsukiko?" he asked nervously. "Can't you go 3 hours without talking for once" I complained. I shook my head.

Then I saw him fall and I quickly got his wrist before he fell off the ledge of the water fall. But there was one problem he was heavy. "Naruto you gotta stop eating so much ramen!" I complained. I kept trying to pull him over. "SAVE ME TSUKIKO!" he screamed.

"SHUT UP" I yelled. I pulled him up but I slipped in the process. I then grabbed onto the water with chakra in my hands and yelled for help and Naruto was about to help when guess what he did? He stepped on my hand forcing me to let go, so I was free falling.

"TSUKIKO" I heard people yell. 'Oh god this is going to hurt 100 more times then what happened before' I thought and sighed. I closed my eyes and pulled my body into a small shape. I then I reopened my eyes. "TRANSFORM" I yelled and transformed into a fish.

Then as I landed under the water I transformed back. I was swimming up when something caught my leg. I looked down. It was a hand? 'A hand?' I thought. Then it pulled me down.

I tried to get it off me. Then I kicked its face and got to the top of the water when I didn't see behind me but there was a giant rock and my head hit it directly, my eyes widened and then I fell unconscious.

* * *

Sakura p.o.v

I saw Naruto step on her hand and she fell. "TSUKIKO!" I yelled and ran over towards the edge but not close enough to fall off. Then she did a transformation jutsu and I sighed in relief and then I grabbed Naruto by the collar and glared daggers at him.

"What did I do Sakura-chan?" he asked afraid of my answer.

"YOU, YOU ALMOST KILLED TSUKIKO!" I yelled. "What I didn't mean to I didn't her hand there as I went to try and help her, I'm sorry and besides you saw she transformed into a fish and went down stream to get away from the current" Naruto explained. "Naruto when did you learn that?" I asked suspiciously. He rubbed the back of his head and said "Tsukiko"

I glared again and then I noticed that she came back up and then I looked behind her and there was a giant rock. "Oh no TSUKIKO WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU" I screamed but I was too late her head hit directly, and I saw drops of blood run down her head.

Tears fell down my face and I was about to jump off the edge and save her if Kakashi-sensei didn't stop me. "I'll get her" he said and jumped off and raced toward her unconscious body. (If you're wondering where Kakashi was, he was at the book store getting a new Ichi Ichi Paradise book, cuz Naruto dropped his in the water that's why Naruto yelled earlier) He then got her and carried her back up here and set her down on the grass about 20 feet from the water. Then I saw her eyes open.

* * *

Tsukiko p.o.v

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me and saw my team surrounded me. "Thank goodness, and Naruto don't think you're off the hook" Sakura scolded and Naruto looked down like a child who had gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Its fine it's not Naruto's fault, I just need to be able to lift fat ramen eaters" I said and Naruto pouted. "You almost died like that day" Sakura said sadly. I got up and my face was covered in my bangs and I went right up to Sakura and I slapped her on the face. "Look, I'm sorry Sakura, but you remember how I absolutely HATE talking about my past so shut the hell up" I hissed darkly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and backed off. I sighed shook my head and said "I'm heading home to change so I don't get sick and Sakura, I'd rather be by myself so don't follow me" I explained. Then I ran off towards my apartments before anything or anyone object.

As I got there I saw a red headed boy with a gourd on his back and sitting on the roof looking towards the sky. 'He looks lonely' I thought. I went inside and quickly changed into my extra outfit. I came out and saw him looking toward me. I jumped up and was standing across from him. He stood up and was staring at my eyes. I looked at his facial features.

'Light green eyes and black stuff around them, the kanji for Love on his forehead' I thought. "Hey I'm Tsukiko Haruno, who are you?" I asked. He turned around and said "Gaara of the Deseret" "Does that mean you're here for the Chunin Exams cuz I haven't seen you here before" I explained.

"Yeah" he replied. Then I noticed that sand was crawling up my leg. I raised an eyebrow. Then I smirked.

"Transform" I whispered and changed into a billion cherry blossom leaves and disappeared and reappeared in front of him as my normal self. "Don't even try" I whispered and jumped away. Then I saw Naruto, Sakrua and two other kids and then two genin about our age and the one with a cat suit were holding Konohamaru. I jumped down and landed in front of the cat suited man.

"I suggest you put him down, because it is very rude to start fights in villages that you don't belong to" I explained. "How'd you know?" the cat suited man asked. I smirked, "I met your little brother Gaara" I explained. I saw them stiffen.

"How'd you know he was our brother?" the blonde girl asked. "Look at the three of you, it's so obvious you know" I explained. Then I moved with such speed and punched the cat suited guy in the stomach and pulled Konohamaru away. Then I did a back flip and put Konohamaru on the ground and turned to face him. "You BRAT why don't you back off?" the cat guy asked. I smirked "Well Kankuro I don't know why you don't tell me?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked. "When I was little I heard stories of a strong three sand shinobi and they were siblings and their names are: Temari, the eldest, Kankuro, the middle, and Gaara, the youngest" I explained. The girl gasped.

"Oh and don't worry I won't tell Gaara what you did here today now leave to your guest house" I said. Then Kankuro was about to take the mummy on his back when a pebble was thrown at his wrist. We all looked up and saw Sasuke standing on the branch and fold his arms. "Like the girl said beat it" he said. I glared at him. "Why you……!"

"Kankuro enough, you're embarrassing our village" came a voice on the other branch it was Gaara he was just standing upside down. Then he came down in a swirl of sand and said "I'm sorry for the embracement of these idiots" "I'm sorry Gaara" Kankuro said and so did Temari.

'Just as I thought' I thought. Then Sasuke jumped down and said "Wait what's your name the guy with the gourd" Sasuke demanded. He turned around and faced us.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert, I'm also curious what you names are?" he asked looking from me to Sasuke. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said. "I'm Tsukiko Haruno" I said. "I see, Temari, Kankuro, let's go" Gaara said and the three of them disappeared. I sighed 'These upcoming Chunin exams are going to be interesting' I thought.


	6. Let the Exams Begin

Chapter 6: Let the Exams Begin!

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

Tsukiko p.o.v

A few days past since we first met Gaara, we finally got our slips to enter the exams. I was totally confident and Sakura well let's just say she doesn't want to go, but she will. I walked along the road to the academy.

'Today is the Day for the exams I wonder what they'll be like' I thought and I finally reached the academy and saw Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto waiting for me. I walked up to them. "Heh sorry, I'm late, I guess Kakashi-sensei is rubbing off on me" I said

rubbing the back of my head. As we walked in I immediately sensed a genjutsu on the second floor. "Sakura" I whispered. She looked at me and nodded. Then we got on the second floor and the sign said 301 for third floor room one. "Hey what's up with the genjutsu?" I asked.

Then these two genin came up and said "How'd you know this is the third floor?" he asked. I shrugged and said "Well I sensed it as soon as I put my foot on the first floor" I explained. "Hm" then they undid the jutsu.

Next a boy with a very WEIRD hair cut went up to my sister and said "You are Sakura Haruno correct?" "Hai" she replied. "My name is Rock Lee, would you like to date me, and I'll protect you with my life" he said and did a thumbs up and a sparkly teeth pose. I silently giggled.

"No way, you are so not my type" she replied and he looked hurt and hung his head down. I walked up to him. "Hey Lee don't let that get you down, you just gotta try harder" I said.

He looked up at me and I smiled. "You look a lot like Sakrua" he commented.

I nodded and said "I'm Tsukiko Haruno, Sakura's twin sister, although we don't look like twins except for our eyes" I explained. He looked me and then Sakura and back and forth. "Hey, I thought we agreed to stay quite" came a boy's voice. I looked over and saw a Hyuuga and some girl with brown hair in buns walk up to us. "Sorry" Lee said. 'They must be Lee's team' I thought.

"You are a Hyuuga right?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm Neji, and you are?" he asked. "Tsukiko Haruno" I replied. For some odd reason, I mean I know Sasuke's quiet and stuff but today he seems especially quiet. "Nice to meet you Neji and you are?" I asked looking at the girl.

She smiled and said "I'm Tenten" "Nice to meet you as well Tenten" I replied. "And you as well Tsukiko" Tenten replied, we smiled at each other. 'It seems we could be friends later on' I thought.

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry, Tenten, Lee, Neji but we gotta go, we'll see during the exams good luck!" I yelled as I grabbed my teams arms and pulled them along. We came up towards a door and Kakashi-sensei was standing there. "Um Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well if Sakura decided not to come then I'd have to pull you guys out of the exams because normally a team has to have 3 people to enter the exams" he explained. "But even without Sakura, we could've still entered though because we have 3 people right sensei?" I asked.

"No, it's because you NEED your entire team, so if Sakura didn't come then it'd be the end line for your team, but since you guys are all here good luck" Kakashi said and stepped aside and let us enter though the double doors.

* * *

In the Exam room

Tsukiko P.o.V

'Wow a lot of genin are here, and not only that but they look a lot older than us, so they have more experience' I thought eyeing the room. Then I heard a voice say "SASUKE-KUN your LATE" and I turned to see Ino hugging Sasuke who was glaring at her.

"HEY pig get off of Sasuke-kun" Sakura argued. "Oh well make me billboard brow" she replied. "Oh geez what a drag you guys are here too?" came Shikamaru's voice. I sighed. "Yeah" I replied. I heard other people coming over to us. "Kiba how are you?" I asked.

"Good how bout you Tsukiko?" he asked. "Good and I'm totally going to beat you in these exams you know" I pointed. "Yeah right like a girl will win the exams" he laughed. I grew a tic mark and was about to hit him when a girl with blue short hair came up and said "K-Kiba d-didn't m-mean i-it"

"Oh Hinata your taking the exams too?" I asked. "H-Hai" she stuttered. "Don't worry you'll do great" I gave a smile as I finished. Kiba and I meant when I turned 8 and we became rivals, I met Hinata a year later and we became friends.

Then another boy with black glasses came up and he had brown hair and a collar that lifted up past his mouth. "Hey Shino" I said. "Hey" he replied. I'm mostly friends with everyone from the Rookie 10. "So these are the rookie 10 that are entering this year" came a voice. I looked over there was a boy about a few inches taller than us and he had normal glasses and he had grey hair. 'I don't like the looks of him' I thought.

"I'm Kabuto Yakashi, I suggest you keep it down you guys may be rookies but it looks like you've stirred the completion a bit" he said. "Hn" I said. He looked at me and smiled a very creepy smile. 'I wonder could he…….' I thought but my thoughts were interrupted when he pulled out a stack of cards. 'Ninja info cards, he's a spy for some other country if he got that many cards and some cards on us' I thought. "Do any of you want to see anyone?" he asked.

"Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee" Sasuke said. "Oh that's no fun" Kabuto muttered and pulled out the cards and showed them to us. Rock Lee doesn't have any ninjutsu or genjutsu skills but his taijutsu skills are equal with mine, Gaara of the desert, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, known, he's been all on the missions and he's NEVER been scratched once. 'Interesting' I thought.

Then there was some people coming through the coward. 'Sound ninja' I thought. As they came up I saw them run towards Kabuto. As the one with a weird device came towards him, I saw, 'Vibrations' I thought and I disappeared and reappeared behind him with a kunai in hold and said

"The proctor hasn't given an issue to fight and like I said to another genin team not from here, it's rude to pick fights with your hosts, now I suggest you back off before I get anymore pissed off" I hissed.

He looked at me and said "You don't know what you are dealing with little girl" "Hn, you can call me that all you want but you know what, since this Konoha, we'll have the advantage, cuz we know the terrain and you sound ninja don't know what us Konoha ninja are cable of" I whispered and backed off.

Then I went and stood by my team again. There was a big poof. Then there was a proctor. 'Ibiki' I thought happily. "Alright listen up, this an Hour and a half quiz NO cheating unless you want to get caught by the eagle eyed chunin here" Ibiki said. "Alright take your seats" he said. I sat in the very front row. Where I could see him easily,

I smirked and he saw me and smirked right back. Then he yelled "ALRIGHT BEGIN" then we set to work. I quickly finished my test in only 5 minutes I flipped it over so no one could cheat. I lifted my legs up on the desk and leaned back and put my arms behind my head.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ibiki asked looking at me. I sighed and said "I'm done with this really EASY test" I explained. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Then I heard people gasp.

I smirked. "You call this a test or quiz but it seems just like review homework for me" I explained. "Alright then, I'll take the quiz if your done" Ibiki said and grabbed the paper from under my legs and read what it said out loud "THIS TEST IS SO EASY THAT I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO RIGHT THE CORRECT ANSWER TO QUESTION 10" Ibiki finished and eyes me for a minute. "You've got to be kidding" Ibiki said. I shook my head and said

"I learned from the best right Ibiki?" I asked. He smiled and said "I guess so" then he put my paper on the desk in the front. I closed my eyes and focused on Naruto's body. 'Ninja Art: Mind body control jutsu' I thought and I could control Naruto's body, I made him write the real answers down.

Then I cancelled the jutsu and then I heard "What the?" from Naruto a few rows back. I smirked and Ibiki caught my smirk and he knew what I did.

After that then when there was only 10 minutes left he said "Alright now the 72 of you PASS" he exclaimed. I yawned and pretended to sleep during the test so when I heard him I woke up and said "What's going on, I was having the perfect nap and you disturbed me" I said.

Ibiki sighed and said "Yeah you guys pass the test because the tenth question was you had to take the risks and make those choices because that's what chunin do" Ibiki explained. I yawned and said

"Alright, Alright we past so can we get to the 2nd exam already"

"Please be patience number 7" Ibiki said. "My name is not "# 7" it's Tsukiko" I said. He stayed silent and then smiled and then there was crashing sound and a girl appeared with her name written on a black banner with 2nd exam on it.

"Alright listen here you maggots I'm Anko your second exam proctor, now follow me towards the second exam" she said. I rolled my eyes 'Are all of my past teachers crazy or something?' I thought.

Yeah Ibiki and Anko trained me for the time that I was separated from Sakura so from when I turned 7 to 13. "Really Ibiki 72 kids, are you getting soft or something?" she asked as he came up in front.

"No, they must be getting better and besides that you're about 30 minutes early again" he said. She blushed and waved it off. And said "Alright then I'll cut these maggots down to half" she said.


	7. Orichimaru & No More Pain

Chapter 7: Orichimaru & No More Pain

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

Tsukiko P.o.V

* * *

We had gotten to the forest of death that day. 'Wow not scary at all, if they think this was scary then try spending about 6 years training with a torture specialist and a crazy women' I thought. "Alright maggots this is the forest of Death and if any of don't make it out alive, is shouldn't be my problem so fill out these papers to make sure that if you do die then It won't be my problem" Anko announced. I nodded.

"Also people who've survived here have called it Forest of Death and……" "They call it the forest of Death blah blah blah blah" Naruto mimicked. "Oh so you think you're a tough kind of guy huh?" Anko asked.

"Hmm this place hardly even seems scary" Naruto replied. Then all of a sudden Anko through a kunai at Naruto, but I quickly got in front of him and blocked with a kunai of my own. "Anko-sensei I don't think it'd be wise to hurt my teammate, he's just being stupid" I explained and glared and Naruto.

"Is that so?" Anko asked. I sighed and nodded. "Oh and here's a warning to all that enters the forest, if ANY of you I repeat ANY of you harm my teammates, I'll make sure you'll spend your last days alive in hell" I announced. "Tsukiko, you've gotten more cocky haven't you?" Anko asked smirking. "Well I only learned from my sensei" I explained

and smirked right back. "Alright now that that's over, we'll have you sign the sheet and then get your scrolls, after that go wait by a selected gate and wait till the chunin who are guarding them unlocks the gate" Anko instructed. We did as she said, filled out the paper got a scroll (Earth Scroll) and then we went to our assigned gate 3. We waited for about 10 minutes and then

Anko yelled "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS GET READY AND ONE LAST ADVICE DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED, ALRIGHT GO!!!!!" Then gates all over opened. We ran inside and began looking around. "Wait" I said. We all stopped. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

"Ok guys I want you guys to be careful from now on, if we get separated and then someone comes back to the team transformed as us, I want to do a jutsu that allows the user and 3 others to stayed connected, so if we did get separated, we'd be able to feel each other and the side effect is we would be able to speak through our minds, so who's in?" I asked.

I looked around and all three nodded. "Alright" I said and did a few hand signs and said "Ninja Art: Binding Mind Jutsu" and then I could feel them and hear their thoughts. _'Alright now that we can speak in our minds, this how we'll talk for real so absolutely NO TALKING in the outside got it Naruto' _I thought. He gulped and nodded. '_So what do we do now Tsukiko or Sasuke?'_ Sakura thought. '_We go look for others scrolls' _Sasuke and I both thought,

we all nodded and took off through the trees. After 20 minutes '_Wait I sense a strong chakra coming towards us, quick everyone hide' _I thought and we each hid behind a tree, I was on the ground behind a tree the others were hidden in the trees. Then I heard someone or something coming. '_Tsukiko be careful a girlish/guy is walking towards you, he/she is from the grass village'_ Sasuke thought. '_Alright, you guys stay up there, unless I call for help got it?'_ I thought.

'_Hai'_ they thought. '_Tsukiko watch out he's right in front of YOUR tree' _Sakura thought. '_Hai'_ I thought back. "Hehehe you think you can hide little girl?" came a voice. Then all of a sudden someone was behind me. I looked back and looked into her eyes and then froze I saw my own death.

"You look so helpless being all by yourself" she said. '_Alright guys stay hidden she/he doesn't notice you guys yet'_ I thought. And then I felt her lift me up by my throat and began choking me. "Tell me where I might find your little Uchiha friend?" she asked. '_SHIT NARUTO SAKURA GET SASUKE OUTTA HERE NOW, HE'S IN DANGER, THIS GIRL IS AFTER YOU NOW LEAVE AND DON'T USE ANY CHAKRA I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU LATER'_ I thought.

'_But Tsukiko' _Sakura thought '_GO' _I thought back. "Hmm, looks like their leaving oh well, I'll have my fun with you I suppose" she said. The girl then kicked me in the stomach and I coughed up blood after hitting the back of a tree.

"Wind Style: Devastation" she said. I quickly did some hand signs and said "Fire style: Fire Wall" I blew out fire from my mouth and it created a wall of fire and when the wind hit, it made the wall grow bigger. Then I ended the jutsu knowing there wasn't any more wind. I looked around.

'_Where is she?'_ I thought. Then I felt pain all over my body. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. '_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, no matter what happens to me, just keep RUNNING, she'll eventually catch up to you, run to the tower and get a scroll then ask for help, do it NO OBJECTING!' _was my last thought before falling unconscious.

(A/N so have any idea what the grass ninja (Aka Orichimaru) did to Tsukiko? No, well Orichimaru used a special curse mark, NOT LIKE SASUKES, that paralyses the enemy and makes the chakra sealed and no there isn't a mark, oh and as you can already tell, it'll cause a lot of pain to the person who had it cast upon them)

* * *

Sakura p.o.v

'_What should we do Sasuke?'_ I thought. '_We should probably do what Tsukiko wants us to do' _Sasuke thought. '_No I'm heading back, I'm not letting my sister die' _I thought and turned around and quickly ran back where Tsukiko was. '_WAIT Sakura, It's TOO DANGEROUS GET OUTTA there' _Sasuke thought.

I stopped and finally agreed to keep going, but then I felt weird and then I knew. '_Hey guys can you feel Tsukiko? Cuz I can't'_ I thought. '_SHIT'_ they thought. We stopped and stared at each other wondering what to do. Then all of a sudden something moved in the bushes. We got our kunai ready and then the proctor came out. "Anko, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I heard my student scream, where is she?" Anko asked. "You mean Tsukiko?" I asked. She nodded.

I looked down. "Well we sensed an enemy, and then we hid from her but then the grass ninja found Tsukiko and then began to battle, Tsukiko, told us to go get help, cuz she didn't think that the enemy was normal" I explained. "SO YOU JUST LEFT HER WITH THE ENEMY!" Anko yelled.

I looked even down further. Anko sighed and then said "Alright you maggots let's go get her" Then we left and followed her. '_Damn she is really scary'_ Naruto thought. '_Guys are we sure we should do this?'_ I thought. '_Hn, what other choice to we have?'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

About a half an hour later

Sakura P.O.V

We found the spot where Tsukiko had been, it looked like a fire jutsu was used and a wind jutsu was used. "Well they don't appear to be here they must be……" "Oh did you miss us already?" came the grass ninja's voice and then she appeared and she was holding Tsukiko on her shoulder and it looked like she was beat up pretty bad, I mean her hair was shorter and her clothes were ripped where kunai sliced. "Tsukiko what did you do to her?" I asked.

* * *

The women smiled and laughed devilishly and threw Tsukiko on the ground and she groaned. '_Tsukiko can you hear me?'_ I thought.

Tsukiko P.o.V

I fell to the ground hard and then I heard '_Tsukiko can you hear me?'_ Sakura thought. '_Hai, who are you guys with cuz I see another pair of feet with you guys' _I thought. '_Yeah Anko-san, heard you scream and came and found us and told us to get you back' _Sakura thought.

I sighed in a relief. I began to get up when something surrounded me. I looked down and a snake was holding. I looked up at Anko-sensei and she wasn't using this and then I remember her telling me something.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the grass panting and my opponent was Anko-sensei, this happened when I was 8 and a half. "Anko-sensei, other than you or me, who else uses snakes?" I asked. She panted and then said "Orichimaru, one of the legendary sanin"_

_End of Flashback_

'_SHIT' _I thought and then I said "Let go of me…………Orichimaru" Then Anko gasped and then narrowed her eyes at the grass ninja. He laughed and then put his hand to his face and removed his face and there was a more male face underneath. "LET GO OF ME YOU JERK" I screamed and tried to move.

"No, no that wouldn't do any good now would it, and ah Anko-dear it's been a long time, how are you doing?" he asked and licked his lips. "You monster, hand over Tsukiko NOW" Anko said getting madder and madder.

"No I don't think so, and besides even if I do, she'd die before the exam ended, I used THAT jutsu on her Anko-dear, and I'm sure you don't know how to undo it do you?" Orichimaru laughed evilly. I glared and then I figured out what was wrong, '_I don't have any chakra and not to mention the pain that's with in my body DAMN IT'_ I thought. I struggled. "It's no use girl" Orichimaru said. Then out of the corner of my eye,

I saw Orichimaru sneak up behind Sasuke. '_SASUKE MOVE HE'S BEHIND YOU' _I thought, but it didn't work cuz, Orichimaru, bit down on his neck hard and he screamed. "SASUKE" I yelled. "You bastard" Anko said looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. Then Orichimaru let go of me.

I tried to stand up, but then pain enveloped me and I gasped and fell down. I began panting. '_What the hell is this GOD DAMN PAIN'_ I thought. Anko sighed as Orichimaru disappeared and then grabbed me by the arm and helped me up and let me tell you it hurt, it hurt A LOT!. "OW" I yelled.

"Shush, look, I'm giving your team special permission to pass automatically because of what's happened here and not only that, I have to speak with Lord Hokage as well on this issue" Anko said. I nodded. "Alright Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura you two carry Sasuke, I'll carry Tsukiko" Anko said and lifted me up bridal style.

(p.s it's not ANYTHING, it's like when Asuma picked up Ino when she was unconscious from the fight with Sakura, and the episode is THE ULTIMATE BATTLE CHA!)

And then we speed toward the tower. But then Sakura stopped and thought '_Tsukiko whatever may happen I'm going to be like you and for starters, I'll cut my hair'_ She thought. Then she picked up a kunai and cut her hair and then she picked up her headband tied it back on and grabbed Sasuke again and we took off.

* * *

We reached the tower only a few hours later, I was put in the medical place and so was Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura went to get something to eat. '_Naruto, Sakura do you guys see any other teams here?'_ I thought. '_I see that sand shinobi team from the sand village, you know with that Gaara guy'_ Sakura thought. '_I see Kiba's team Believe it' _Naruto thought.

'_Arigato Naruto & Sakura'_ I thought. I carefully sat up after the medical ninja left, but as soon as I tried pain enveloped me. This is so much pain. I lay back down and it hurt of course and just lay there, not even bothering to get up. "You look like a mess" came a certain voice. "Kiba, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? Can't I go see how my rival's doing?" he asked. I gently laughed and sat up but in doing so caused a great deal of pain. I looked over at him; Shino and Hinata were there too.

"Hey guys" I said. They looked up and said "Hey" and "H-Hey" "So like what happened to you Tsukiko, who'd you fight?" Kiba asked curiously. I looked down and said "The Grass Ninja" "Oh" Kiba replied. "So when did you guys get here?" I asked. "5 hours ago" Kiba answered. "Hn" I replied.

"Geez, you've been spending too much time with Sasuke haven't you?" Kiba asked snickering. I grew a tic mark and then took my pillow, although it hurt, and I chucked it at him and it hit him square on the face. I laughed but not my real laugh cuz of course it hurt so damn much. "U-Um, T-Tsukiko, w-what r-really h-happened?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kiba sat up and frowned and then answered "Naruto and Sakura said you were hear cuz you were in a lot of pain and that's why you don't sit up and stuff and just now when you laughed you didn't laugh your REAL laugh" I giggled and then said

"Aww look at that Kiba developed a crush on me how sweet" I explained and snickered as he turned bright red. "N-no t-that's n-not t-true" he denied. "Oh then why are you stuttering and denying it?" I asked and smirked even more.

"……." He remained silent but kept getting redder and redder. "Aww Kiba are you thinking dirty thoughts?" I asked and smirked again and then this time Hinata blushed and Kiba blushed so red he looked like a tomato. Then there was clapping from behind and I saw a certain sliver haired jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm sorry squad eight but Kurenai as requested you meet near the bathrooms now" Kakashi said. They nodded and left. "So how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as soon as they disappeared. "I've never felt any better" I said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh" he said and then walked up to me and picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing sensei?" I asked. "You are coming with me" he said. Then I smirked. '_Naruto! Sakura! Help me; Kakashi-sensei is trying to rape me!' _I thought. '_WE'RE COMING TSUKIKO!' _Naruto thought. I smirked even more.

"What's with your grinning?" Kakashi-sensei asked. Then all of a sudden there were two angry looking teens glaring at Kakashi-sensei. "What?" he asked. "YOU ARE TRYING TO RAPE MY SISTER!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi looked startled and glared at me as I smiled innocently.

"Look, I'm going to take her somewhere, where, I can try and get rid of her pain" Kakashi-sensei said. "Alright we'll be back" Kakashi said and we poofed away.

* * *

With Tsukiko/ Kakashi

Tsukiko P.o.V

"Why'd you think to them, that I was rapping you?" Kakashi asked as he turned around so I could take of my shirt, to relive my bindings that I had on. I shrugged and said "It's payback for always being late, when you are just reading your stupid porn book anyway" I explained.

"Oh" he replied. "Alright, Lord Hokage, showed me this jutsu, we're not sure if it works or not, so if the pain goes away forever then it works, if the pain goes away and comes back later, then it didn't work got it?" Kakashi asked. "Hai" I replied and then

Kakashi-sensei did a few a hand signs and placed his hand right below my neck, but not too low. Then his hand glowed and he said "Ninja Art: Release" and then instantly the pain went away and I sighed in relief and then I felt warm too,

"My chakra's back too" I explained and I was happy. "Arigato Kakashi-sensei" "No problem, put your shirt back on and we'll head back and have the preliminary matches" he said. I nodded. _'Naruto, Sakrua, Sasuke, no more pain, I'm pain free now' _I thought._  
_


	8. Fights, Death, Happy

Chapter 8: Fights, Death, Happy

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

A few days after the releasing of the pain.

Tsukiko p.o.v

'_Finally it's the day for the third rounds'_ I thought. '_YEAH BELIEVE IT' _Naruto thought. (p.s. the jutsu she used you know to talk through minds, well it's kind of permanent until the caster has to cancel it.) '_Shut up dobe_' Sasuke thought.

I giggled. '_Alright guys, cool it, the exams are about to begin and guess what the Hokage is speaking'_ I thought and I focused on the Hokage's words. "This will be a one-on-one battle tournament now

and also, you must be careful, cuz your very teammates are the ones that you could battle at this point"

'_I sure hope I don't get that Gaara guy'_ Sakura thought. '_If that happens Sakura, give up, you are defiantly no match for him'_ I thought. Then Hayate entered and spoke and the last thing he said was "Now is there anyone who'll withdraw from the exams now"

'_Sasuke please! Don't fight, that mark on your shoulder could hurt you' _Sakura thought.

Then I saw him turn and glare at her. '_No way Sakura…….i won't give up' _Sasuke thought back. '_Please Sasuke; you are important to the team…….' _Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's thoughts,

'_Listen Sakura, I need to continue this match, I have a goal and no body and no one will stand in my way, and if you think that I should quit the exams then why don't you? You are the weakest on the team and you're so annoying too'  
_

As soon as he finished that thought, it took all my might not to freaking slap him. I turned toward Sakura, her bangs covered her eyes and she was looking down. Then I turned my gaze to Sasuke's and I gave him a harder glare then he ever could muster.

'_Sasuke BACK the FUCK off from Sakura!!! She just cares about you is all and not just that, if you hurt her ever again, I swear, I won't stop myself from hurting you so badly that you won't be able to EVER rebuild your retarded clan' _I thought and looked at his face, it turned completely pale.

I smirked and turned back to face the front. "So Kabuto Yakashi is the only one, alright, you may step back" Then Kabuto left.

"Alright there is 21 of you all together, so at the end, someone who hasn't fought will have to fight someone who has fought someone already, so someone is going to fight twice" Hayate explained. "Alright for the first match" Anko said and then a screen board came out and it started spinning and then it stepped on the two worst names in history.

It said Haruno Sakura vs. Haruno Tsukiko. We looked at each other and then we faced each other as everyone else went up stairs. Then I said loudly enough for everyone to hear "You know Sakura, I never dreamed of this day, and I'm going to tell you now, I won't hold back no matter what, even if you are my sister" I explained. Then she replied by saying "Yeah and Tsukiko, I want to tell you something for this match, arigato" I nodded.

"Alright for the 1st match Tsukiko Haruno vs. Sakura Haruno are you two ready?" Hayate asked. "Hai" we replied. I locked my emerald green eyes with hers. "Alright you may begin" he said and jumped back. I jumped in the air and threw kunai at her. Sakura dodged. Then threw a paper bomb at me. I quickly did a shadow clone jutsu and it grabbed me out of the way of the explosion.

I landed on the ground and did some hand signs then said "Fire style: Phoenix bomb" then a phoenix made of fire came from my mouth headed for Sakrua. '_Shit_' Sakura thought. I quickly did a back flip just in case. I grabbed a kunai positioned myself. Then I saw log stood in her place. I jumped into the air and saw her follow me. I disappeared and reappeared right in front of her and punched her in the stomach hard. "AH" she said coughed up.

I jumped back. "Give up Sakura, you can't beat me" I said. "No, I won't give up, I'll never give up" she replied determinedly. I nodded I jumped into the air and grabbed a scroll, then I unraveled it and bit my thumb and hit it on the scroll and said "Ninja Art: Summing Jutsu" then two blades appeared in on sheath. I grabbed one in each hand and charged at Sakura.

I began trying to cut her, she dodged and blocked. I smirked and I added chakra to my swords to make them faster. Then I cut her a few times. I did a back flip and noticed her looking down. Then all of sudden black and purple chakra surrounded her and she became enveloped in it. "SAKURA!" I screamed as she went out of sight. Then all of a sudden a grey transparent hand grabbed me. "What the hell!" I screamed. Then whatever was holding me gripped me really hard.

I looked up and saw the girl looked like Sakura except with Inner Sakura written on her forehead and then I knew. '_She has a_ _2__nd__ personality' _I thought. Then I saw an unconscious Sakura inside. "SAKURA WAKE UP! You have to beat me with your own power not this person, she's not you, I thought you told me that you didn't want to give up!" I yelled and then Sakura woke up and the Inner Sakura let go of me and went back inside of Sakura.

I gracefully landed. And Sakura was panting heavily. I smiled and stood still. She eyed me. "Why?" she asked. "Cuz, I know you, and you wouldn't want to use someone else to beat me" I explained her eyes widened when I took of my Konoha headband. I smiled and held it up with my fist and said

"Sakura Haruno put your headband on, then we'll fight equally on equal terms of a shinobi" I declared, she looked surprised and then she nodded and she took of her headband and then together we put our headbands on or foreheads. I looked up and smiled. "Let's do this" Sakrua said and I nodded. We charged again and I didn't use my swords, cuz I cancelled the summon. As we charged at each other, we found a way to get closer, training.

We hit each other on the face and we each flew backwards, except I did a back flip after I gained control. Then landed gracefully. I looked at Sakura, she was standing up and she charged again. I didn't move, Sakura came charging at me, and then I saw it,

finally on how mom died the vision went through my mind, Orichimaru, murdered her, so we could end up this way. Then I felt something hit my cheek and I flew back. I looked up and saw Sakura, her eyes looked disappointed.

"I thought, you were stronger than Sasuke, I thought, you knew better than me or Shikamaru, what's wrong with you, why'd you just stand there, Tsukiko fight with everything you've got!" Sakura yelled. I smirked and said "Are you sure?" I asked. "You told me you wouldn't hold back" she replied. I jumped up and then I did a front flip plus a back flip. "Alright Sakura, I'm going to show you what I learned over the years you left" I explained she nodded.

I focused my chakra and then my chakra turned pink. My hair was swirling around in the pink chakra. I slowly opened my eyes and they too were pink. "Alright Sakura, here I come" then I disappeared and reappeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach hard and then she fell back and she glared and looked around.

She smirked and through strings with paper bombs around the room. "Well that'd be bad if those go off" I noted.

I turned from her and was about to cut them off. "Wait aren't you afraid?" Sakura asked. I looked at her and laughed, "Sakura, you honestly, think this'll scare me? I'm a shinobi, Sakura? Don't you remember shinobi conduct # 25?" I asked. She gasped and I saw tears form, she nodded. "Well a feeling as fear is pathetic and not only worthless on me" I explained.

"No" she whispered, "YOUR WRONG WHAT MAKES YOU STRONG IS THE FEELINGS FOR YOUR COMRADES THAT KEEP YOU GOING!!!!" Sakura yelled. I turned toward her and smiled and then said "And besides, these are all fake" "What how'd you?" Sakura asked. I looked at her and then sighed I closed my eyes and my chakra dyed out and then I looked over at Sakura. "Gomen nasai Sakura" I said. She looked at me weirdly and then saw I disappeared and I reappeared behind her and said

"You shouldn't let talking during a battle distract you, it could cost you your life" She gasped and was about to turn around when I hit her pressure point. Then I jumped up and cut all the strings and fake paper bombs fell down. I smiled down on Sakura. '_You did great Sakura, this was a test, a test of your strength and guess what you pass' _I thought and picked her up picky back style and jumped up to where my team was standing.

Then I set Sakura down and made sure she sat well. I was proud to be called her sister. I turned towards my team. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, were smiling and so was Lee. "Great job youthful moon!" Lee said. I grew a tic mark and was about to hit him

when Sasuke thought '_What was that strange power, it seems even more powerful than my sharingan' _I glared at Sasuke and walked over to him, he was looking down at the proctor. I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up to the wall. Then I whispered to him

"I know when we fight, I'm going to make it so you can't produce your babies Sasuke and make sure, if you ever come towards me or Sakura again, I'll make so you're a girl!" little did we know that Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi heard. Then I let go of him and glared long and hard.

The rest of the matches went like this

* * *

Sasuke vs. Dosu, winner= Sasuke

Hinata vs. Ino winner= Hinata

Naruto vs. Yori winner=Naruto

Kiba vs. Choji winner= Kiba

Shino vs. Kankuro winner = Shino

Lee vs. Temari winner= Lee

Neji vs. Zaku winner= Neji

Tenten vs. Kin winner= Tenten

Shikamaru vs. the last genin winner = Shikamaru

* * *

Now it was time for the last match the one match that decided who already fought fight again and not just that, but they fight Gaara. I gulped. '_Please don't be Sakura'_ I thought and then the screen flashed and it said Haruno I gulped and then read the rest Tsukiko.

I blinked and then nodded and jumped down. I looked at him. "Alright 11th match, Gaara vs. Tsukiko, and Tsukiko, since you already won the 1st match you automatically advance, so you could lose here and still be in the finals" Hayate explained. I nodded. "Alright begin" he said and jumped back. I jumped back as well I haven't seen him fight so I didn't know what he was like.

Then I saw sand charge toward me. I quickly pushed chakra into my feet and my hand and appeared in front of him and punched him really hard and Gaara hit the wall and there was a hold in it, but not big enough to bring the building down. Then he turned into sand.

I felt sand around my leg and just before he could squeeze it I used a substitution jutsu. I was on top of those finger things. '_sand, sand, sand, what defeats sand' _I thought and then I knew the answer obviously WATER. I smirked and then did the hand signs. "Water style: Giant Vortex jutsu" and then a ball of water surrounded me and headed straight for Gaara.

Then I saw it the sand became heavier and it was harder to move, cuz he has some kind of sand barrier. I noticed. I jumped down and then kicked his chin up. And appeared behind him. "Gomen nasai Lee but, I'm going to borrow a move from you" I explained.

I used chakra strings so it'd hurt more on him. I slowly began spinning until; I was going really fast and headed down to the ground "PRIMARLY LUTOS!" I screamed and let go at the end and landed on my back skidded to the wall. I panted. '_Geez 20% is a lot even though it's not'_ I thought. Then I got up and looked at his unmoving body.

I walked over towards him and examined him. '_Shit'_ I yelled. I focused all my chakra into my feet and jumped into the air. Then sand came from the ground, this sand isn't wet, it grabbed my leg. '_Damn it'_ I thought and I was thrown to the ground. I got the wind knocked out of me. I quickly tried to get up but the sand surrounded me. '_Damn it' _I thought again and then Gaara said "Sand Coffin" Then pain went through my body and I screamed bloody murder.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW" Then the sand left me and I was lying in a huge puddle of blood. I coughed up blood. I struggled to get up but I got up. My hair covered my eyes. Blood dripped from every part of my body that could be seen. I looked up and then my eyes turned pink and the pink chakra surrounded me and I was about to charge when Sakrua yelled. "NO TSUKIKO don't DO IT, YOU'RE ALREADY INJURED PLEASE GIVE UP!!!!" I glanced up at her and

saw all my friends looking worried. '_No if I give up now, I'll never be able to prove how strong I truly am'_ I thought and closed my eyes and the pink chakra completely covered me. Then I grew pink cherry blossom wings. (Like Konan's paper angel wings you know, except with cherry blossoms) I jumped into the air and let my wings flap, I grew, longer nails, sharper teeth.

"I won't let you beat me, not here, not ever" I said. He looked at me and sent his sand at me, but I dodged and charged at him and I focused all my chakra into my hand and then he gathered sand and we clashed the two and we ended up being split up. I hit the finger thing,

and let me tell pain washed over me. I coughed up more blood and that did it for Sakura she jumped down and ran to me. "Tsukiko are you alright?" She asked. I couldn't speak; there was a ton of blood in my mouth, which I spit up. "Please say something" Sakrua said. I coughed and looked up at her and noticed something. "Sakura when did you wake up?" I asked weakly.

"Right after you match was announced" she replied. I tried to stand up but my arms and legs were in so much pain so I fell down, but I didn't feel the ground I felt someone have their hand around my waist and holding my left arm behind their neck. "Why Sakura?" I asked looking down at the ground.

"Cuz we're sisters, and we got to stick together, I mean, it's us against the world right?" she asked. I shot my head up and looked at her and she was smiling and then I smiled back and then oh no. "Put me down" I said she did and I puked up blood. "Tsukiko!" Sakura said. I fell down on my back and stared at the ceiling. '_Is this the end?_' I thought.

"No Tsukiko, it's never the end remember it's just the beginning" Sakrua said with tears in her eyes. Then I noticed all my friends, except Sasuke, and Shino, come down by my side. "Tsukiko are you alright?" Kiba asked worriedly. "Y-y-e-e-a-a-h-h" I said very weakly. Then I felt Sakura feel my pulse.

"PLEASE CALL THE MEDICS NOW! HER HEART RATE IS DROPPING!" Sakura screamed. I grabbed her hand and said weakly, "I-I-t-t'-'-s-s-u-u-s-s-a-g-a-i-n-s-t-t-h-e-w-o-r-l-d" and smiled.

She looked down on me tears in her eyes and then medics came over and examined me and then I heard them even thought they thought I was far enough.

"Listen Tsukiko Haruno, has to give up her dream to be a ninja, her cells in her body won't repair themselves like normally and so there is no hope for her" the medic said. I heard Sakura burst out crying and heard Kiba clench his teeth and Akamaru woof sadly. Then I felt something cold run down my cheek. I tried to reach and touch it but someone beat me to it, I looked up and saw Sakura there touching my face and then her eyes were full of tears and spilling over.

"I'm sorry Tsui-chan" she whispered and let the medics take me away. "Alright hurry she needs surgery" says a medic.

* * *

Sakura p.o.v

I watched as they took her away I hugged myself and cried.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back and saw that it was Kakashi-sensei. "It's alright, it's for the best, she did her best as a ninja and she tried to do everything to protect you, now it's your turn to help her when she needs it since she can no longer be a ninja, be proud of her for making it this far" Kakashi-said.

"I've always been proud, but, it's just that, it was supposed to be us against the world together, fighting side by side and defeating enemies" I said sadly.

"Alright now the match ups" Hayate said.

* * *

vs. Neji

vs. Sasuke

vs. Tenten

vs. Hinata

Lee vs. Gaara

* * *

After that I left to the hospital and asked if I could visit my sister and then the nurses looked at each other and said "Your sister is she Tsukiko Haruno?" the nurse asked. I nodded. They showed pity in their eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Tsukiko died during surgery" one of the doctors said coming from the back. I stood their frozen the word kept going th

rough my head '_Dead, Dead, dead, dead, Dead, Dead, Tsukiko died during surgery'_ tears fell from my eyes and I ran out as fast as I could. I looked for Naruto. I found him at a waterfall training with some old guy with white hair, '_Jiraiya of the sanin huh'_ I thought,

"NARUTO!" I screamed and I jumped down. He stopped and looked at me and instantly saw my sadness. "What happened?" he asked running over to me. I sniffed. Then I bursted out crying. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" he repeated more worriedly. I still cried and then I said

"It's my sister" I started. "What about Tsukiko?" he asked. I sniffed again and cried even louder and said "She died during surgery" I cried and ran into him and cried into his chest.

He stood there frozen. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around me and we cried together. After a good 10 minutes of crying, I looked up at him and he turned away and said "Tell me when the funeral is, I'll be there, but for now Sakura-chan, I'm going to get stronger so I don't EVER loose anyone else" he said and I saw him clench his fists.

"Who said I was dead? Because, i'm cleary alive and well" came a voice I knew all too well. "Tsukiko!" Naruto and I said as we looked up and saw her standing on the waterfall.

* * *

Tsukiko P.o.V, during her surgery.

"Doctor, look at this, her injuries are healing on their own and really fast too if it keeps up at this rate she'll be able to train for the examines" someone said. "Alright, we'll need to help out her body so she can fight later" the doctor said and then

I felt so warm all over my body it felt so good too. So I relaxed. I sighed it felt nice, it felt so nice that I didn't even notice my body became fully healed and that the medic ninja's weren't healing me. I slowly opened my eyes and then I looked up and saw I was in a bed and I didn't even have an IV bag. '_Interesting_' I thought. I sat up and if felt great. I got on my feet and found a new change of clothes for me, so I quickly changed and then

I jumped through the window and went into the forest and cheered and then I pulled my headband to my forehead. And ran around jumped into the air and cheered. And then I heard voices and then I heard crying. I leaned over a rock and saw Naruto and Sakura,

Sakrua was crying into his chest. Then I heard Naruto say after 10 minutes, "Tell me when the funeral is, I'll be there, but for now Sakura-chan, I'm going to get stronger so I don't EVER loose anyone else" '_Are they talking about me well if they are then I guess I'll have to'_ I thought I jumped up and said "Who said I was dead, because, i'm clearly alive and well" They turned to

look at me and said "Tsukiko!" I jumped and ran to them and hugged them booth. "Oh Gomen nasai Jiraiya-san for interrupting your training" I said. "Oh no problem and I take it your Tsukiko Haruno" I nodded. "Tsukiko, how and why did the nurses lie to me about you?" Sakrua asked.

I giggled and said "They _THOUGHT_ I was dead, because I had a peaceful look on my face after they finished so they got me ready to be put in a grave, I found a new pair of clothes and a headband put them on and ran out before they even had a chance, but boy,

I'd like to give them a very good piece of my mind right now you know and I'm happy everything played out this way, it gave me a chance to get stronger emotionally, same with you two" I said they turned away and acted liked they were mad but in reality we were all really, happy.


	9. The month before the exam

Chapter 9: The Month before the exam

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

Tsukiko P.o.V

After that I knew, Naruto had to train with Master Jiraiya of course, now I needed to find a trainer, one that could help me with beating Neji. I sighed again and as I kept walking around '_Sakura, did you find anyone to train me yet?'_ I thought. '_Gomen nasai Tsukiko, but, I couldn't find anyone' _Sakura thought. I sighed yet again. It had been hours since Sakura and I started looking for a trainer, it was already 7:00 at night and there was less traffic.

'_Sakura go home, I'll talk to someone else about this'_ I thought. _'Are you sure?'_ Sakura thought. '_Hai' _I thought back and jumped onto roofs silently. I sighed yet again as I jumped across the roofs. I stopped at the Hokage's Tower. '_This is my last chance' _I thought. I walked up and into Lord Hokage's office.

I knocked on the door. "Enter" came a rough voice. I entered and noticed that Lord Hokage was talking to all of the jounin and the chunin and the counselors were there too.

I then walked and bowed and then I stood up straight and said "Gomen nasai Lord Hokage and elders for interrupting this meeting, but I was wonder, for the one month training period for the chunin exams, if it'd be ok if I left the village to train?"

"Hm, I'm little busy to decide right off hand, so go home and when the meeting is over, I'll call you back" Lord Hokage explained. "Understood" I bowed again and bowed and left. I went to my apartment and sat down on the roof and looked towards the stars. '_It's so peaceful here, I wish that everywhere in the ninja world was just as peaceful as Konoha' _I thought.

Then I felt a Iruka-sensei's chakra coming closer. And then he was right behind me. I looked behind and then I saw him smirk and I looked questionably towards him and then I looked into his eyes. '_Those eyes they are most defiantly not Iruka's eyes'_ I thought.

I jumped back and grabbed a kunai and said "Who're and what do you want?" I asked. He smirked even more. Then said "Just in case Sasuke fails, I'll want another, body" I gasped. I quickly did hand signs and then I felt someone shake my shoulder.

I quickly opened my eyes and I was lying on my roof. Then I saw a concerned looking Kakashi-sensei. "Tsukiko, Lord Hokage requests your presents now" he said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and asked "How long was I out?" "About an hour" he replied.

I sighed and stood up and rubbed off the dust and then stretched a little. "Arigato Kakashi-sensei" I said and was about to leave when he put his hand on my shoulder and then said "Tsukiko, when I arrived you were sleeping and you were crying, what was the nightmare?" I looked down

and then said "Gomen nasai Kakashi-sensei, but I must not keep Lord Hokage waiting" I said and ran off towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

At Hokage's Tower

I entered again and saw that Lord Hokage and the elders were there. I quickly bowed and said "Gomen nasai for being late, if I was later than expected" I explained. "No, no you aren't late, now, let's get down to business, you claim, you want to leave the village for one month and return a few days before the final rounds, we are permitting this, except you CAN'T leave the Fire Country, is that understood?" asked one of the elders.

I looked at them and then nodded and said "Hai, arigato elder-sama" I bowed after. "Alright also Tsukiko, contact us with a bird that will fly with you if there is a problem understand?" Lord Hokage asked. I bowed once again and said

"Hai, I understand the conditions, Lord Hokage and great elders, arigato again" I bowed and left. "Wait Tsukiko!" came one of the elder's voices. I stopped and looked back. "You can't tell anyone about this and also if you do find a teacher, report back to us, of who it is" the female elder explained.

"Hai, I understand, Lady elder" I said and she nodded and waved me off and I left to go pack.

I ran home and got my back packed and I looked back as I got to the gates. '_Arigato Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto'_ I thought, but they wouldn't hear me if they were asleep. I then disappeared through the trees.

* * *

Tanzaku Town

I entered Tanzaku town. I looked around '_Alright phase one finding out who'll train me'_ I thought. I walked for two hours and nobody could train me. Finally I sat down outside a bar and rested. I sighed. Then I looked towards the stars again. I walked in and sat at a booth and said

"God, where will I find someone to train me?" I sighed again. And then the waiter came over to me and all I said was "Water will be just fine"

"Alright coming right up" the waiter replied. I hung my head in shame. '_Naruto and Sasuke both have had an extra day ahead of me what am I going to do?'_ I thought. Then I felt someone say "Shizune more sake!" "Hai" came a different voice. I looked over. A girl with blonde pig tails and brown eyes with a purple diamond on her forehead was sitting at a table. I sighed. '_hopefully she at least knows someone that could train me'_ I thought,

I got up quickly and walked over, and next her was a dark haired girl holding a pig. "Um, excuse me, I was wondering it either of you know anyone who could train me within a month?" I asked. They looked up at me and looked at each other. Then the blonde haired women said

"Sorry kid, I don't know anyone" "Oh, arigato" I said and walked back to my seat. '_Damn, there is not much time left'_ I thought and sighed. Then I noticed my water had come so I drank it down and was about to pay for it when that blonde haired lady walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar and dragged me outside and I noticed that the dark haired one was paying for their meal and mine.

* * *

Outside

"Alright look here kid, tell me, why do you need a master to train you?" she asked as she let go of me, after we left 100 feet away from the bar. "Oh, it's the chunin exams, in the Leaf village and I'm going up against a Hyuuga" I explained. "Hmm, how good are you at chakra control and how smart are you?" she asked. That's when I finally recognized her. I looked up and said "I'm the best at the chakra control even better then my twin sister,

I'm also just as smart if not smarter than a Nara kid in our generation" I explained, she smirked and said "Alright kid, I'll train you, my name is Tsunade of the Legendary Sanin" she explained. "Alright" I said back. "This training will be tough, I'm not going to go easy on you, and you got that? Oh and kid what's your name?" she asked. "My name is Tsukiko Haruno" I said. Her eyes went wide and then softened. "Alright, not only will I teach you what I know,

but I'll teach you how to use your Kekkai Genkai correctly unless you know how to that is" Tsunade said. "I know how to" I replied and nodded. "I'll train you for 3 weeks and then you'll have to head back" Tsunade said. "Alright" I said.

* * *

3 weeks later

"Shizune, I want you to fight Tsukiko and see if she is stronger then you. She has improved greater than what I expected" Tsunade said. "Hai" we both said. "Get ready and BEGIN" Tsunade said and jumped back to observe. I took a step back and watched her every move carefully.

Then with blinding speed I was in front of her with my fist filled with chakra except you couldn't see it. She tried to hit me in the stomach with a chakra scalpel but I ducked and kicked her in the stomach with chakra and sent her flying. But before she landed on the

ground she did a back flip and landed on her feet. I again focused chakra into my fists and punched the ground and a crack was heading straight towards her. Shizune jumped up and did some hand signs and instantly I knew what it was '_Ninja art poison fog, alright then I guess I'll use' _I thought. I quickly did a few hand signs and said "Wind style: Gale storm"

then a burst of wind with a harsh tornado went and blew out the entire fog. Then again thanks to my speed I appeared and hit Shizune and she stumbled forward and pulled out from her sleeve and Shizune used a hidden senbon dipped in poison, they were aimed well except I dodged them perfectly.

And I used the same thing that was on my right wrist. I pulled the string and they were even faster than Shizune's and they hit her arms and legs and she fell to the ground.

"Alright that's enough" Tsunade said. I stopped and ran over to Shizune. I focused chakra into my palms which turned into a light green and it took only 5 minutes to finish it completely. I sighed and looked at Tsunade and she stared at me and then she said

"You did great Tsukiko, I'm really proud of you, I hope we meet again sometime" and then she helped Shizune up and disappeared and left me alone. I sighed and then as soon as I tried to stand, I fell unconscious.

* * *

Later

I woke up inside a home staring at a ceiling. I looked up. I was in a futon. I sat up and then pain shot though me and someone came running in. "Oh dear, you shouldn't move yet" she said. "Where am I? What happened?" I asked. "I found you unconscious by yourself and low on chakra" she said. I got up and bowed and dashed out.

* * *

Near the Gates of Konoha

I finally got to the gates of Konoha and it was night time. I gasped for air and landed on my stomach. '_Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, ANYBODY HELP ME! I'm near the gates please hurry!' _I thought and then I gently closed my eyes when I heard something. "You're Tsukiko right?" came a voice I recognized and looked up and saw Master Jiraiya standing there. "Master Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" I asked weakly. He bent down and I could see his eyes.

"I felt a weak chakra single coming from the gates, so I thought I'd come here and check it out" he explained. "Oh" I said. Then he picked me up. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm going to take you to the hospital" he replied. "No I have to train, I'm strong enough,

I just need to learn a new jutsu before the weekends" I explained. "Alright then I'll teach you an S rank-jutsu" he replied. I nodded

* * *

At the end of the week

I focused on the chakra in my hand; Jiraiya was standing behind me watching. I then there was a chakra in a shape of a ball with a like a wavy kind of paper. Then I said "RASENGAN" then I hit the tree and it was destroyed. I gasped for air. "I did it Master Jiraiya" I said. He smiled and nodded and that's the last thing I saw before falling unconscious.

'_2 days from now, there will be the exams' I _thought_._


	10. The Final Exam

Chapter 10: The Final Exams

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

Tsukiko P.o.V

I was walking to the stadium with Sakura. "Tsukiko, do you think you're going to beat Neji, he seems strong" Sakura said. I looked at her and said "Have some faith in your sis" We reached the stadium and she took her seat.

I stood in the center with the other contestants. '_Naruto, Sasuke hurry up the exams are about to start, and you know if you're late you'll get disqualified right?'_ I thought. '_WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' _Naruto thought.

I shook my head. Then I smiled proudly as I looked up at the crowed. Then I heard something coming, I looked behind and so did everyone else to see Naruto coming. I smiled at him as he ran up panting. "I'm here" he said. "And you are?" he asked.

"I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO" he exclaimed. "Alright, I suppose we'll start the matches now" Genma said. We nodded. "For the first match: Tsukiko Haruno vs Neji Hyuuga, the rest may go to the waiting area" he said. They nodded and went up.

* * *

"Alright turn and face you're opponent" Genma said. I turned towards Neji and saw him smirking. "You know it's your destiny to lose to me" Neji said. I shook my head and said "Destiny is something you choose, there is NO fate or anything, and you decide it, not anyone else,

no one else" I replied. "We'll see now won't we?" Neji said. I smirked and said "I'll show you what it really means to make your own decisions" "Alright you may begin" Genma said and

jumped back. I stared at Neji and smiled and held up one finger and said "Hey, Neji, I bet I can beat you with one finger" he looked startled and then smirked. "It's your funeral than, byagukan" Neji said. I smiled again. He charged ready to hit my chakra point in my shoulder,

I quickly ducked and moved my finger to his forehead. "Sorry" I said and flicked him with my finger, except my finger had chakra in it, and not just a little either, I sent him all the way to the wall of the stadium. Neji fell and coughed and glared at me. While I just smiled.

"You can't beat destiny" he said. "Yeah I can, cuz if you didn't see my last match with Gaara of the desert, I was on the verge of dying and not being able to continue my ninja career, but look at me now, I'm standing here ready to kick your butt with awesome jutsu" I explained.

He charged again and began trying to hit me rapidly, but I dodged every single attack he gave me. "How can you dodge these moves?" he asked. I smiled and disappeared. Then I appeared behind him and said "You know my speed right?" Neji's eyes widened and quickly spun in a circle and said "Rotation" then pure chakra hit me and I disappeared into a log.

"It's useless Neji, you're too predictable" I said. He growled and got in a weird position. I was standing about 15 feet from him. '_That stance…..could it be'_ I thought and then Neji smirked and said "8 trigrams 64 palms" he charged and hit my chakra point and said "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" and I was sent flying and I landed on my back. I got up and acted like nothing happened. "Is that all?" I asked.

Neji's eyes widened and he asked "Why aren't you affected by it?" I smirked and said "You did seal my NORMAL chakra, but, I have kekkai Genkai chakra that allows me to use it after I lost all my other chakra" I explained. "Why are your eyes pink?" he asked. I smiled,

"cuz it's my kekkai Genkai" I explained and disappeared and I was in front him. I took my one finger and filled it with my pink chakra and then I jabbed it into his gut.

"GAHHH" he coughed and he fell to his knees. "Look at you Neji, you underestimated me, and also you believed too much in that destiny crap that you didn't see how strong I was, you were in the darkness, but you know, like me, you're a genius and just like us anyone can choose their paths even my best friend Naruto" I said.

He coughed and looked down. I sighed. Then I walked closer to him and said "You put up a good match, but when you're blinded by darkness, you don't see your own strength, you get your strength by protecting everything that's precious to you, it doesn't matter if you make mistakes, you can always fix them and not only we're ninja, there are things that we can and can't do" I explained. He looked up at me. I was looking towards the sky.

"You can move on too, I know, it's hard to lose a loved one, when you could've protected them right, I lost my mother, when I turned 5 and it wasn't pretty sight let me tell you that, and the only reason, I don't go for revenge or darkness, is because I have something that everyone has" I said.

"What is it?" Neji asked. I looked down and smiled brightly at him and said "People who love me just for me and don't expect too much of me"

"I finally understand" Neji said and walked up to me and actually smiled. I smiled back. "Arigato for opening my eyes Tsukiko" "No problem" I replied and he held out his hand and smiled. I looked at his hand and smiled brightly and shook it.

"Procter, I'd like to quit the exams" Neji said.

"Wait Neji!" I said. He shook his head and said "I'd like to see how far you can go" I smiled and nodded. Then Neji went up and stood in the contestants box. "The winner is Tsukiko Haruno" Genma said. I went back up stairs. Then I saw Naruto getting anxious.

"Y-you d-did g-great T-Tsukiko" Hinata said as I got up there. "Arigato Hinata" I said. "Yahoo, now I still have a chance of beating you!" Kiba exclaimed. I smirked and said "You wish" then he grew a tick mark and was about to retort when Genma said "Sasuke Uchiha has to quit the exams" I gasped.

_'Sasuke where the HELL are you? The proctor just announced that you gave up!!!! You idiot where are YOU!' _I thought. '_Hn I'm busy right now'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto growled. "Alright because of the withdrawn Sasuke, we'll have Shino fill his spot, for the 2nd match is now Naruto Uzumaki vs Shino Aburame" Genma stated. Naruto and Shino went down. They face each other. I looked over at Gaara.

Then I focused on the match. Naruto was gone. He was underground and he had some orange chakra surrounding him as he appeared and punched Shino in the chin and sent him flying which kept him from moving.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki, the next match is Shikamaru Nara vs Tenten" Genma said. They went down there and I didn't pay attention cuz I saw Naruto walk up and he looked like he was sulking. I walked up to him and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, it's just, I wanted to actually fight Sasuke" Naruto explained. "Don't worry Naruto there'll come a time when you'll beat him" I said. He smiled and nodded. Then suddenly I felt a weird chakra. "Neji, can you check for any weird chakra signs?" I whispered.

He nodded. A few minutes later he whispered "There are sound ninja dressed as regular spectators, the Kazakage is Orichimaru and one of the Anbu is Kabuto Yakashi" Neji whispered

only so I could hear it. I nodded. '_Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, get ready soon the village will be under attack, from the sound and sand ninjas, be ready and try not to use too much chakra before the battle got it?'_ I thought '_Hai'_ they all thought back.

I looked down and saw Tenten panting and same with Shikamaru. "Alright that's enough I give up" Shikamaru said. I smiled. "Tenten is the winner, next match is between, Kiba and Hinata"

"Good luck you guys" I whispered they nodded.

I watched Hinata really grew. After a few minutes she got into a stance I never saw before. I narrowed my eyes and wondered. Then Hinata focused her chakra and she shaped it perfectly and it formed a new technique she called "8 trigrams 64 palms guard" she had said during the battle.

I was amazed at it. The jutsu completely covered 360 degrees, and it even protected the byagukan's blind side, and it could almost cut anything. Kiba got hit by it and ended up with a billion cuts. I smiled. '_Good one Hinata'_ I thought and then she knocked Kiba off his feet with the "8 trigrams 64 palms" "The winner is Hinata and now for the last match Gaara vs Rock Lee" Genma said.

Half way through the battle when Rock Lee was unwrapping his hands there was an explosion on the stands. I looked up and thought '_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, it's begun and be careful, Kabuto launched a genjutsu'_ I said and then I took off towards the crowd and began defending the Leaf village.


	11. Fight for the Leaf & the 3rd's Death

Chapter 11: Fight for the Leaf & the 3rd's death

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

Tsukiko P.o.V

I ran towards the crowd. I got there and everyone was asleep in a genjutsu. '_Damn it I'm too late'_ I thought and then suddenly 3 sound ninja snuck up on me. I quickly dodged and ducked under their attacks. I then moved in quickly and kicked them each in the stomach

and sent them flying. I kept fighting other sound/ sand ninja as they arrived. I tried to hold them off. But more and more kept coming, soon I was surrounded by 20 sound ninja. I sighed and charged. I did everything I was taught. I ducked and dodged and watched all their movements carefully. I finally killed 13 of them and then I had to finish of the last 7.

I was about to continue when I heard a scream from the audience. I looked over at Sakura. "SAKURA!" I yelled and I quickly forgot about my opponents which they pushed me and I tripped and fell tumbling down the stairs and hit my head a lot while going down.

At the bottom of the stair case, I felt rather light headed and then I found out why there was about an inch cut on my head. I quickly forgot about and kicked the enemies away from Sakura.

"Tsukiko you're hurt!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah I know" I replied and put my hand up and healed it and went back to fighting. I then noticed that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were making an escape "Sakura listen to me, I'm going on an A-rank mission, Sakura, also, you are to wait and hide somewhere and wait for Kakashi-sensei, once he arrives, tell him that I'm on my mission" I explained. "What's your mission?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going after Gaara and going to see what he's up to" I explained and lastly I said "Sakura, good luck and remain hidden" then I leapt of the building and ran up the side of the stadium and I began the chase.

* * *

With Tsukiko

Tsukiko p.o.v

I was running and running trying to keep up. '_Sakura, has Kakashi-sensei arrived yet?'_ I thought. '_No but Sasuke's here and he's helping so what now, we can't let you face Gaara alone' _Sakura thought. I sighed and thought '_Sakura, Sasuke listen carefully stay there and protect the innocent I'm going to handle this on my own, I know I can, don't worry I'll handle it'_ Then I ended the conversation as I saw Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

Then Kankuro stopped and said "I'll be your opponent now, Temari, take Gaara and flee" I smirked

and appeared behind Kankuro and knocked him out. "Too easy" I said. Temari growled and jumped off and landed on the ground and put Gaara aside and jumped up and was about to use her fan when I took it and focused chakra into my hands and snapped the fan in half. "HEY THAT WAS MY PRECIOUS FAN AND YOU SPLIT IT IN HALF!!!" Temari yelled and she shouldn't have done that,

cuz she woke Gaara up and he began changing, into the shukaku. "Get out of the way Temari" he demanded and she disappeared. I stared at him.

Then I punched him really hard in the gut and then disappeared and reappeared under him and kicked him up and then I used "HEAVAN'S KICK OF PAIN!" I yelled and slammed my foot into his body. Then while he was down, I focused my chakra into my hand and then made it into the last move

I was taught before the exams. I jumped down and said "RASENGAN!" then I hit it directly into his stomach but it was a bad move because after that there became a giant shukaku. '_Shit! Sasuke, Sakura, wake Naruto and Shikamaru, I need backup NOW!'_ I thought. '_Hai'_ Sakura replied. Then the giant Shukaku used air bullets and one of them hit me directly.

"AHHHH" I screamed and was ramped into a tree hard. The Shukaku then picked me up and began squeezing the life out of me. I gasped. I can't breathe. _'Calm down, focus the chakra and release it all at once!'_ I thought and once I did that he let go and as I fell I activated my kekkai Genkai.

And then I used the technique called "Crimson Butterfly Jutsu" and then wings of cherry blossoms formed on my back and I flew into the sky. And my eyes turned pink of course. I focused all my chakra into a tight spiral and it began getting bigger and bigger until it was 10 times my size and I said

"GIANT RASENGAN!" and I hit it at the Shukaku's head. Then Gaara jumped up and was aiming a punch at me and I just head butted him and sent him flying as soon as I landed I released the technique and darkness began to surround me. '_This is it'_ I thought and fell into darkness.

* * *

Later at the Hospital

Tsukiko p.o.v

I slowly opened my eyes and wondered what happened. I looked to my side and saw Sakura laying down unconscious on the bed next to mine. I slowly got up and then the memoires of what happened came back to my mind. I looked toward the door as it was being opened and in walked Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong, it seems kind of like the village is sad, did something happen?" I asked. He sighed and looked toward the ceiling and said

"Lord Hokage gave his life to save the village; he ended up sealing away Orichimaru's jutsu and the funeral will be in a couple days cuz they gotta find any other ninja of the leaf that are dead and recognize them as well so I thought I'd come here to tell you that.

Also Tsukiko, I was wondering how are you speaking through Sasuke's and Sakura's minds." I looked at him and said "During the 2nd phase of the Chunin Exams, I knew there'd be trouble so

I thought that if I used a special communication jutsu then we'd be able to find out, how did you find out anyway sensei?" I asked. "Oh well Sakura had been spacing out when I gave her directions so she got attacked from behind and got knocked out so I examined how she got that way with my sharingan and saw a jutsu was cast on her mind" Kakashi-sensei explained.

I nodded and got out of the bed and went to the window. "Are Sasuke and Naruto alright?" I asked. "Sasuke yeah, Naruto has a few scratches" Kakashi said. Then Sakura began stirring and then she shot out of bed and was like "Kakashi-sensei Tsukiko has been!" then she looked around and I laughed at her gently and explained what happened with me and Gaara. "Oh, well so you didn't need back up after all" Sakura explained.

I shrugged then a messenger came in and said "Plans are changed the funeral shall be held in exactly 3 hours, get ready" he said and then disappeared. I looked at Sakura we nodded and we left.

* * *

3 hours later

Tsukiko P.o.V

I met up with Sakura and she wore a black shirt with a black skirt. I nodded. And I had a black short sleeved shirt with black shorts that went to my knees. And long black boots. I sighed. And I only on funerals have my hair tied in a bun with secret senbon hidden inside it.

We met up with Naruto and Sasuke and we left towards the Hokage's Tower where it was being held.

* * *

At the Hokage's tower

Tsukiko's P.o.V

The speech was made about the fallen ninja and the 3rd hokage, now we were all putting the flowers on the table by the pictures of the dead. Once it came to my turn I walked up and placed it down and slowly tears fell also.

'_Someone who was kind and a strong leader didn't deserve to die, but, as long as you died honorably, I promise I'll visit you again like I do with my mom and also, this is goodbye my old friend' _

I thought sadly. Then it began raining.

I looked up as I walked back.

'_Even the earth cries for your death Lord Hokage, may you rest in peace and your sprit will be free with the dancing flames of the Leaf village'_

I thought. Then I looked back at his picture and I smiled.

'_I'll miss you, but, I won't forget the things you've taught me and the things you did for this village, I promise Lord Hokage'_

I thought again and it was nice not hearing the others thoughts.

I finally decided to cancel the jutsu about 1 hour ago,

so now Team 7 doesn't know what each other are thinking. I sighed again and the rain stopped I looked up it was clearing and then I remembered in important lesson The 3rd taught Sakura and I '_The end is just the beginning'_ his voice spoke through my mind and I smiled brightly.

'_Arigato Old Man'_ I thought and smiled again and ran towards my teammates.


	12. Meeting the Akatsuki

Chapter 12: Meeting the Akatsuki!

(Sorry don't own Naruto)

Tsukiko P.o.V

I was walking down the road and saw Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi speaking and then I saw Sasuke appear there talking with Kakashi as Asuma and Kurenai left. I disappeared to follow them. I hide my chakra and stayed in the trees hidden. I looked down. '_Asuma, Kurenai and who are those people?' _I thought, as two people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them came, and they had these weird straw hats that have bells on them.

'_Who the hell are they?'_ I thought. Then I saw the shorter take off his hat first to reveal none other than……..Itachi! I gasped and only Itachi heard me. His eyes met mine and instantly he threw a kunai at me, and I jumped down and landed in front of Asuma and Kurenai-sensei. "Itachi, what business do you have here?" I asked. "This does not concern you Tsukiko" he replied. I growled. Then I yelled

"YEAH it DOES! I WAS INVOLVED SINCE THE BEGINNING SO I HAVE RIGHT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE" He didn't reply. He unbuttoned part of his cloak. I glared at him. "Leave Itachi to me" I said. "But Tsukiko, you're just a genin" Kurenai said.

"I don't care, I can fight Itachi" I replied. And charged at Itachi, then Itachi smirked and said "Foolish Tsukiko, thinking you could actually beat an Uchiha and one of the strongest at that" I growled. I took off the extra weight I put on and I disappeared and I began going even faster.

It was even hard for him to keep up with his Sharingan. I jumped back as he tried to kick me. "My, my look at what the cat drags in, two rouge ninja, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki" came Kakashi's voice. He appeared in front of me. Then all of a sudden, Kakashi told us not to look into Itachi's sharingan. I jumped in front of Kakashi; he was standing on the water in a lowered position.

"Tsukiko" he said. "Hey we're teammates, and we'll protect each other" I replied and smile. "Pathetic" Kisame said. "Shut up ugly fish face" I said. "What was that? You little brat?" he asked. I turned and looked him in the eyes and said "I said, shut up you ugly fish face" I replied and smirked.

He growled. "Tsukiko" came Itachi's voice. I looked towards him but that was one mistake I wish I could re do. I looked straight into his eyes. Everything changed and became a red clouded place. I looked around. Then I saw a dead body In front of me. I ran over to it, and only to discover it was Sakura's dead body. I gasped and tears fell. Then it showed what happened to my mom,

happen to Sakura over and over for more than 72 hours. I screamed one last time and landed on my knees gasping for air. "Wow for someone so young they must have some sprit to stay conscious at this point" Kisame said. "Let's go, this is pointless" Itachi said and they left.

"NO" I screamed. But then instantly pain enveloped my brain and images of how Sakura died like my mom flashed and I cried. "DAMN IT" I yelled and landed on my stomach on the water and was slowly beginning to sink when I felt and arm around my waist I weakly looked up and saw Kakashi-sensei carrying me. "Are you alright Tsukiko?" Kakashi asked. I nodded weakly and said

"Go after Naruto, their after him and he's with Jiraiya in a town outside Konoha" I said and my eyes began to slowly close and the last thing I saw was Kakashi and then I fell unconscious.

**sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will be longer i promise**


	13. Tsunade returns, Sasuke Leaves, Mission

Chapter 13: Tsunade returns, Sasuke Leaves, and the Mission

(Sorry I don't own Naruto)

Tsukiko p.o.v

I felt really cold and now I feel warm enter through me and I want to wake up. I slowly open my eyes; I look around and see Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto, wait Tsunade and Shizune. I sat up quickly and then pain went through my head. "Hey calm down kid" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Pervy Sage and I went to look for Baa-chan and make her the 5th hokage" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh" I replied and I looked around again. "Naruto is Sakura with Sasuke?" I asked. "Yeah, wait how'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto think about it, if she's not with me, then who's she with?" I asked and rolled my eyes. "Alright Tsukiko, you seem fine, you can probably leave tomorrow as long as everything is fine" Tsunade said. "Wait Tsukiko, how'd you know baa-chan here?" Naruto asked.

"I left the village for training, for the Chunin exams, I just happened to meet her and I trained with Tsunade-sama for three weeks before returning to the Village" I replied. "Oh" Naruto said and began walking out. I sighed and threw my legs over the side and stood.

I was unstable and fell, but Tsunade caught me and shook her head. "Tsukiko, what happened to put you in such a state?" Tsunade asked as she put me back on the bed. I looked down and said "Itachi Uchiha returned to the village, I tried to fight him but he used his special eye technique and what it did was put me in a genjutsu that shows your worst fears, the thing he showed me, was the same way my mom died to Sakura" I kept looking down. "Well, just relax for now" Tsunade said. I nodded and Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san left.

I stood back up again and walked around without problems, I stretched and I walked out. '_Alright what are Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura up to'_ I wondered. I walked down the hall and then I heard glass shattering. I looked toward the door where I heard it;

I opened the door and saw Naruto and Sasuke looking at each other and Sakura off to the side. "Alright what's going on in here?" I asked. They looked toward me. "Tsukiko" Sakura and Naruto said.

While Sasuke said "Hn" "Naruto fight me" Sasuke said. "Sure" Naruto replied. I narrowed my eyes on them. Sakura and I followed them to the roof and watched them battle. After a few minutes Sasuke did his Chidori and Naruto did his rasengan. '_Damn it'_ I thought and then

all of a sudden Sakura takes off running and screams "Stop IT!" "Sakura NO" I screamed and ran after her and then I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back as Kakashi appeared and threw the two of them into the water tanks. I let go of Sakura. I walked up to the two of them and grabbed them by the collars and yelled at them

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki thanks to you guys, my sister ALMOST got killed, if those two techniques collided the hospital could've fall in and the people in it would've died, not only that, but, Naruto what the heck are you doing the RASENGAN for? And Sasuke what the hell do you think your using Chidori for? If you guys had hurt Sakura, I'd beat the snot out of you guys.

Now listen up, Sasuke you know better than to use a Chidori of that size against a comrade and think about the friends you've made and think about what you're doing, don't let your dumb revenge take your life, it would do no good and it'd only make you weaker.

Naruto, as for you, you know better than to use the 4th Hokage's jutsu so recklessly. If Jiraiya really did teach you to protect your life, then why are you trying to hurt your best friend?

I want you two to think about what you've done here, and if this ever happens again, I'll make sure not to hold back on you idiots, is that understood?" I asked. "Hn" Sasuke said and looked away.

"Yes" Naruto muttered. I nodded and said "Good and one more thing, apologize to Sakura, you scared her today, now say it both of you" I warned. "Sorry, Sakura-chan" Naruto said loud enough for Sakura to hear. I looked toward Sasuke. He didn't say anything. "Sasuke" I hissed. Then he said "Why should I apologize to weakling who can't take care of herself and is a burden in this team" Sasuke said. I looked toward Sakura, she was crying at what he said.

I smacked Sasuke across the face as I let go of Naruto. "You bastard I warned you again and again that if you ever hurt my sister, I'd hurt you more than anything in the world. Listen here you stuck up Uchiha, you may have lost your clan and you may have revenge against Itachi,

but that gives you NO right to take it out on my sister, if you want to take it out on anybody, take it out of yourself" I hissed darkly. "Don't say _his_ name" Sasuke hissed and grabbed me by the neck and tackled and began punching me in the face. I didn't do anything to stop him.

"Sasuke stop it!" Sakura yelled and pulled Sasuke off. I had a bloody nose and some bruises on my face. Then Sasuke smacked Sakura across the cheek and that's when I lost it. My eyes turned pink and pink chakra gathered around me and I tackled Sasuke and began hurting him. "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. Then I kicked him in the stomach and sent him towards the fence. He hit it and coughed up blood. "DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH MY TWIN SISTER UCHIHA OTHERWISE YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE" I yelled. The chakra around me began to die down but my eyes stayed pink. I walked slowly towards him and grabbed him by the throat and began choking him.

"like I said if you hurt her EVER again, I'll make sure, you won't produce babies, and I'll let you know one thing, I'm a lot stronger, if you ever hurt her, I'll make you in the hospital for 4 years" I hissed in his ears. I began choking him harder. "Gah" he couched.

"Tsukiko, Stop it" Sakura said. "No this bastard hurt you" I replied angrily. "STOP TSUKIKO, YOUR HURTING HIM" Sakura yelled and ran and tackled me and forced me to let go of Sasuke. "Stop it, this isn't like you, you're not Tsukiko, she'd never try and kill her teammates"

Sakura said while tears in her eyes fell. Some of those tears in her eyes fell on my face. My eyes turned back to normal and breathed out.

Then Sakura hugged me. I didn't do anything. "Just stop it, it's fine, I don't really care either way" Sakura whispered. And those words really calmed me down. And I relaxed and I stood up and Sakura let go of me. I looked toward Sasuke and he jumped up and disappeared.

I sighed and walked the opposite way. "Where are you going Tsukiko?" Sakrua asked.

I stopped and turned toward her and replied "It's been a long day and I really need to rest after all this stress is getting to me"

"Oh" Sakura replied. I walked past Naruto and walked back down to my hospital room.

I lay down and relaxed and closed my eyes. When a knock came, "Follow me" Said Shizune. I nodded got up and left with her. We entered a room and there was Shikamaru and his sensei Asuma. "Hey Shikamaru" I said and he nodded. We turned to face the front where Tsunade was with the proctors of our exams. "Shikamaru Nara and Tsukiko Haruno, you two demonstrated great skills in this past chunin exams, so I've decided to promote you two to chunin

and Tsukiko, instead of heading back to the hospital, you can head home after this" Tsunade announced. I nodded and cheered. "Arigato Lady Hokage" I replied

and bowed as I was given a chunin jacket. "Alright, you are all dismissed" Tsunade said. "Hai" we replied. As we left I began walking down towards my home. "This is such a drag but congrates on becoming chunin Tsukiko" Shikamaru said. "Arigato, and congrates to you as well Shikamaru" I replied.

Then we parted ways and I went home. I put on my regular outfit and then put the chunin jacket on top of it, but I didn't zip it up.

* * *

In the morning

Tsukiko p.o.v

There came a knock at my door. I had already changed and everything so I didn't have to worry and I took a shower 1 hour ago and had breakfast 29 minutes ago. I walked up to the door as I finished putting on my shoes. I opened it and there was Shikamaru with his chunin jacket on too. "Lady Hokage sent for us, she wishes to speak with us" Shikamaru said. "Hai" I grabbed the keys and locked my apartment. "Alright let's go Shikamaru" I said.

* * *

At Hokage Tower

Tsukiko p.o.v

20 minutes after we got there and what Tsunade-sama told us. "Is it true?" I asked. "Hai, Sakura, was the one who saw it" Tsunade-sama replied. I sighed. Then I clenched my fists. "Alright, I'm given you two a half an hour to gather any genin you think that can handle this, and then meet at the gate and then head out immediately to pursue Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru and Tsukiko, remember, this will be you're first mission as newly ranked chunin, so be careful" Tsunade said.

"Hai" we replied and took off. "I'm going to get Naruto" I said. "I'm heading towards Choji's and if you see Neji, get him and also Kiba" Shikamaru said. "Hai" I replied and went towards Naruto's. I knocked a couple of times. "Hai, Hai coming" he yawned. And opened the door and looked surprised and said "Tsukiko, you're a chunin now?"

"Don't worry about that, listen now" I said and then explained the situation. "HE DID" Naruto exclaimed. I nodded and Naruto took off upstairs and came down 4 seconds later all dressed and ready to go. I nodded and we went off. "So who else is going?" Naruto asked. "It'll be you, me, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba" I said. Then we ran right to where Neji was he was talking with Lee. I stopped and said "Neji, come on, we've got a mission" he looked down

and came down and asked what's the mission. I explained. Then we went towards the gates where Shikamaru was with Choji, and Kiba. "Alright, now that everyone is here you guys are under Tsukiko's and my strict orders understood?" Shikamaru started. We all nodded.

"Ok we need to come up with a formation, 1st will be Kiba, cuz he and Akamaru will sniff out Sasuke and traps. 2nd will be Tsukiko, cuz, she has a fast reaction, so if Kiba needs help, you'll be there immediately to be back up. 3rd will be me, if Kiba and Tsukiko, need help, I'll be there. Next will be Naruto, you're going to help out the back part of our squad.

Choji, you'll follow Naruto you may not have speed, but you do have power, and lastly Neji, you'll use your byagukan and scan the area behind us for traps or enemies" Shikamaru finished. "Oh and now on this mission, Shikamaru and I will are responsible for your lives so and Sasuke is a part of the genin like us, we can't allow him to join with Konoha's greatest enemy we will bring him back no matter what" I explained. "Spoken like a true chunin" Choji said.

I nodded and then said "Bring out you're pouches and show them to us so we memorize everyone's weapon's and scrolls and such" I said and they did that. "Alright it's time to go" Shikamaru said. We nodded but then there was "Stop" came Sakura's voice.

I gave her a stern look and said "Sakura, Tsunade-sama told us what happened, there isn't anything you can do now for Sasuke, so stay out of the way and let us bring him back forcefully" I said

and she got tears and hugged herself and said "Tsukiko, Naruto, you guys are the only, the only ones that can bring him back to me, please bring him back" Sakura cried. "Sakura, I know, what you're going through, you're my sister, and I'll do anything I can to make you happy again,

so I promise to bring Sasuke back no matter what, even if we fail this time, I won't give up I promise" I said and smiled at her as she looked at me. "Yeah, Sakura-chan, I promise too, Tsukiko and I will definitely get him back" Naruto cheered, I smiled and we left.

* * *

Later in the forest

Tsukiko p.o.v

"Kiba is there anyone with Sasuke?" I asked. "Yeah, four of them and their pretty strong" Kiba replied. I nodded. As we pushed on. "Stop" Kiba said and we all stopped. "There not moving anymore" Kiba said. We jumped down and then we saw that there was string and

Naruto almost stepped on the second one, but Shikamaru stopped. "Idiot" I said and then I stepped on the third one that was hidden and kunai with strings appeared and wrapped around me and I fell down then I was pulled forward. "Oh look at what we have here" said someone.

I broke free from the ropes and glared at them. I looked around then came Neji and Shikamaru and the others followed. "Alright we might as well get out of here Jibro take care of them" said the girl. Then the fat guy walked up to us and then used a rock wall and kept us trapped.

I looked around and I immediately knew how to get out of her. I focused chakra into my hand and walked towards the back of the rock wall and punched it and there was a hole. I could see outside. "Choji, use your human bolder right here" I said and he did and then we got out. "I'll fight this guy" Choji said.

* * *

And the rest of us took off

Later after an hour

Tsukiko p.o.v

It was down to me, Naruto, and this white haired creep and he had Sasuke in that coffin behind him. "I will bring Orichimaru's next vessel to him" he said. "I don't think so" I said and charged at him but he dodged and Naruto and I fought him hard. Then we saw Sasuke run for it. "Naruto I'll go after Sasuke" I said and went after Sasuke.

* * *

At the Final End

Tsukiko p.o.v

"You've caused pain to everyone whose doing this for you and yet you don't care" I yelled. "Hn" he replied and we charged at each other. My eyes turned pink and fought with all of my heart. After 3 hours of exchanging blow after blow, Sasuke changed into the 2nd stage curse mark and used Chidori but it turned black. Pink chakra gathered around me and then I did rasengan but it turned red.

"SASUKE!!!!" I yelled. "TSUKIKO!!!!!!!!" he yelled right back.

We hit the two jutsu collided together and we were surrounded by light and then we went flying opposite directions. I landed on the top of the 1st hokage stature and I was panting really hard and on my knees. Sasuke was standing just fine and he disappeared I fell on my knees and cried and whispered "I'm sorry Sakura" I clenched my fists and let the blood pour from them. I then weakly headed back towards the Village. As I was heading back black dots edged my vision.

I then tripped and lay on the ground and I stopped moving. Then I saw a dog and a jounin standing next to me. He picked me up and Sasuke's scratched headband that I took with me. "Tsukiko, I'm sorry, I didn't get there in time" Kakashi said. I was barely able to speak or see and I weakly said

"its fine" he remained silent and we headed back towards the leaf village. All of a sudden where Sasuke stabbed me with Chidori grew with pain more blood came out. I screamed at the pain. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. "It's an injury Sasuke gave me, with his Chidori it hit right near an organ it hurts really badly" I panted.

"Alright hold on Tsukiko" Kakashi said and we took off faster than before. We reached Konoha 1 hour later. I was rushed into the medical center.

* * *

I heard voices. "It's alright Shikamaru as long as everyone came back alive" came Tsunade's voice. I jumped out of Kakashi's sensei's arms and ran towards Shikamaru. "Shikamaru how is everyone?" I asked. But as soon as I got there his eyes were wide at one of my wounds. I looked down and I said

"Don't worry about it, just tell me how is everyone?" I asked. "Neji, finished surgery and is recovering, same with Choji, Naruto has a lot of cuts and scratches but that's it, Kiba is hospitalized but his life isn't in danger and he'll be out soon" "And what about you?" I asked.

"Just broken a finger, Tsukiko are you sure you're ok, you, no offense but you look terrible" Shikamaru said. My eye twitched and I was about to punch when more blood fell from my wound and grabbed it in pain and began to healing it. And after 3 minutes it was all healed.

"You're a medical ninja?" Shikamaru asked. "Not a fully fledged one, but I've had some training with Tsunade-sama" I replied. "So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. I looked down and said "He got away" Then I heard a gasp from behind,

I looked and I saw Sakura and she ran at me and hugged me. "Ow, ow Sakura stop, I'm not fully healed yet so it hurts" "Sorry, but I'm glad you're alive and well" "Look Sakura, we'll get him next time" I said. She stayed quiet and then she shook her head and said "No don't worry about it"

"Look, a Haruno, always keeps, her promises, no matter what" I said and then everything got really dizzy. I stared at Shikamaru and said "You lead our team, better than I did" as I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and said "You look like you need rest, why don't you get a hospital bed?"

I shook my head and smiled and said "I'm fine" "You're a bad liar, Tsukiko" Tsunade said as she loomed over me. I looked up at her and said "No really i….

"No you're not, I'm sorry to do this Tsukiko" I looked at her weirdly and then I felt someone push my pressure point and everything grew dark


	14. Journy to the Sound!

Chapter 14: Journey to the Sound!

(Sorry, I don't own Naruto)

Tsukiko p.o.v

It feels like I've been a sleep awhile. I suddenly had my eyes open. I looked out the window and saw Naruto sneaking out of the hospital. I shook my head. I stretched. I walked down to the front office and requested I go home, and that I felt fine. But Tsunade had to come and check on me first.

It took her about 5 minutes to arrive. So we went someplace private. And she examined my body and charka levels. "Alright, you may go" Tsunade ordered.

"Arigato Lady Hokage" I said. Tsunade nodded and left. Then I got my clothes on and left through the doors. As I was walking, I thought about everything that has happened in my life.

I walked and found myself at Sakura's place. I jumped up to her window and saw her packing.

Then I ran back to the hospital and went to see Naruto. "Naruto do you know if Sakura has been assigned a mission?" I asked. "No, why?" Naruto asked. "I just saw her packing some stuff and I think she's planning to go look for Sasuke, but I'm not sure" I explained.

Naruto remained quiet. Then Sakura came in and said some stuff about not keeping the promise and then she left.

"Odd" I said. "Naruto, I'll watch Sakura carefully, if I'm guessing correct, and then meet me at the leave village only road to leaving" I explained. "Hai" he replied and I disappeared. And ran home, I began packing my bag too. 'Sakura, you'd better not be doing what I think you're doing' I thought. Then I waited till it got dark. I headed out towards the gate.

I jumped down from a tree and only to realize that Sakura was already here. She turned to look at me. "Tsukiko, how, how did you know?" Sakura asked. I shrugged "Twin thing" I replied. "I have to do this, don't try and stop me" Sakura demanded.

I smiled "Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you, but as long as Naruto and I can join we'll be all set" I replied. "Naruto?" she asked. "Yeah, he'll be here in about 30 seconds" I replied and then Naruto appeared.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said. "You were right Tsukiko" Naruto said. "Let us come with you, I don't want my baby sister to get hurt now do I?" "Alright, but, I don't want to be a burden to you guys" "Hey don't worry about it" I finished.

Then suddenly we heard something or someone coming. And it was Jiraiya. "Master Jiraiya, is there something you need to speak to us about?" I asked. "Yea, you do know that if you pass those gates, you'll be recognized as rogue ninja and have that title carried with you forever, but luckily Lady Tsunade has and S-rank mission available to us, so starting now, you three are under my watch" Jiraiya exclaimed.

We smiled and after that we took off through the trees. 'My guess is that, they aren't even in the sound village, I'm guessing Orichimaru knew Konoha, would try and locate Sasuke at the Sound village' I thought. But I didn't voice my opinions.

* * *

Hours later we reached the land of rice patties

"It's so pretty, I didn't except the sound village to be so peaceful" I said. "We'll were not actually in the sound village yet, this is just a surrounding area" Jiraiya replied. We were walking and then we saw a ghost town, or what it looked like.

So we went around town while Master Jiraiya went in. Naruto got Master Jiraiya's backpack and Sakura got Jiraiya's scroll. So we went around and sat by this well. We waited for about 10 minutes and then we heard something coming. 'Kunai to the left' I thought. I took out three kunai and threw them where the incoming kunai were.

"Who's there?" I asked. Then I saw a girl who came out looking like a boy, she had orange hair and it was up and it was hidden underneath the hat she is wearing of course. I took out another kunai and held it. "What do you want?" I asked.

Her eyes widened at my headband and then she took a smoke bomb and threw it at me. Naruto pushed me out of the way. I got up and saw he was surrounded by spikes. I carefully picked them up and we then continued to wait for Master Jiraiya.

I sighed. "Sakura how long has it been?" I asked. "About 15 minutes" Sakura answered. I nodded. After a few more minutes we heard something coming. This time it was Master Jiraiya and some thugs, I was about to go and knock 'em unconscious when Jiraiya said we couldn't expose ourselves. So we took off running and after awhile we came to a temple outside of another town.

* * *

At the Temple

We just sat here continued to wait for Master Jiraiya to come. Then I sensed four people around the temple. I exited and saw the same girl from before with an injured shoulder. Then I saw three others going at her. I jumped in between them and kicked the guy away from her.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. Naruto and Sakura came out to see what was going on. "Nothing, just hand over the girl" the guy with spiders said. I shook my head. I picked up the girl and threw her at Naruto. "Catch her Naruto!" I screamed. He nodded and caught her and gave her to Sakura and they went inside. Then there happened to be a sand thing.

Forming it was weird everything began sinking in. My feet got caught and I began going under the sand tunnel or something. I couldn't move. 'Damnit' I thought. Then I quickly closed my eyes and activated my kekkai Genkai. Then I jumped into the air with butterfly wings made out of cherry blossoms.

Then I opened my eyes to reveal pink eyes. Then I dove toward that guy. Then all the sand and/or rocks completely covered us. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I was trapped underneath with little to no air space. I tried to get out but I was stuck.

Then I focused my chakra into one area of my body and then as soon as I got it into the center of my body. I released all the chakra inside that one area. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Sand went flying everywhere and I was able to get out. Then I looked at Naruto we nodded.

I gathered chakra into my hand and formed the rasengan same with Naruto. I went and stood by his side and then we combined our rasengans together. "COMBINED RASENGAN!" we screamed as we hit the guy who trapped me underneath the bed of sand and stone. After a few minutes I released my kekkai Genkai. And I didn't notice but Jiraiya was there.

I ran and opened the door to the temple I saw Sakura and the girl trapped in some kind of cocoon. "SAKURA!" I screamed. Jiraiya and Naruto came to my side to see what happened. "Tsukiko, these webs they are draining our chakra hurry" Sakura gasped. I nodded.

I focused chakra into my hands and formed these kinds of scalpel things. "Ninja Art: charka extension" I said and cut those little webs to bits. "Arigato Tsukiko" Sakura said. I nodded.

I sighed "Sakura be, wait, where is that girl?" I asked. We looked around until I found another one of those web like things. I did a few hand signs again and said "Ninja art: Chakra extension" then I cut her free and she fell unconscious into my arms. I sighed and began to look for injuries.

"Nope nothing, just drained of chakra" I finished. I stood up but felt a little wobbly and Sakura saw this and ran towards my side and made me sit by the wall.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked. I nodded. "I think so, maybe just lost a little too much chakra but I'll be fine" I explained, Sakura nodded. I looked around the room for something that could help us. "We need to get to Orichimaru's lair. Maybe that girl knows" I said.

I stood up again but more steady this time I walked over to her and healed her. She jumped up and looked around at us. "I'm sorry, my name is Sasume Fuma" We nodded and we left the temple while she led us.

* * *

After awhile we came to a stop and began eating on food Master Jiraiya got. I don't know but I got a bad feeling about all of this.


End file.
